Rules of Engagement
by storylover18
Summary: When Gibbs comes down with the chicken pox, it takes his whole team to ensure he takes care of himself. Title's kind of obscure but will make sense near the end. Frienships cannon with TV show. Please R&R!
1. Not Mosquitoes

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Hey everybody. So this is not the NCIS fic that I had in mind when I finished _Eventually_ but I've had this idea brewing for awhile and tonight it decided to work its way down my arms and into my fingers. Stories where Gibbs get sick are rare so I hope you enjoy!**

"All I'm saying is that playing Twister is a perfectly acceptable activity for two grown adults on a Friday night."

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Twister in more ways than one, I suspect."

"Honestly, Ziva. Do you really think that I have only one thing on my mind?"

"You'd better make room for one more thing." Gibbs' strong voice carried through the work area.

"Morning, Boss." Tony said quickly. Gibbs, who continued to stride through the bullpen, took a sip of coffee and called out,

"Grab your gear."

The three young agents jumped into action, standing up and tossing backpacks over their shoulders. They hurried to catch up with Gibbs, who was waiting impatiently in the elevator.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the trees into the forested area. A young Navy Captain in dress whites was lying face up on the ground, her face in a faint smile. Ziva was snapping pictures as Tony and McGee walked around the area. Ducky and Jimmy were leaning over the body, Gibbs leaning over their shoulders. He nonchalantly scratched his neck.

"Time of death, Duck?"

Ducky pulled the device from the body and studied it.

"Approximately 18 to 21 hours ago … Jethro, are you alright?"

Gibbs ignored his question and knelt beside the doctor. Ducky's eyes slid sideways momentarily, taking in his coworkers' paler-than-normal complexion before continuing. He raised one of the hands. A diamond sparkled on the Captain's left ring finger.

"Nice rock."

"It is newly acquired." Ducky said. "The young woman's finger has no markings that are consistent with a ring that has been worn constantly."

"Cause of death?"

Ducky turned the body over slightly, revealing a small hole in the uniform.

"It appears that she was injected with something. I won't be able to tell you for sure until I open her up and Miss Sciuto runs her blood tests."

Ducky's eyebrows knit together as he watched Gibbs scratch his neck again as he stood. Ducky stood with him.

"Jethro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Duck."

"You seem to be scratching your neck an awful lot this morning."

Gibbs had begun the climb up the embankment leading to the road and Ducky followed.

"Yeah, there are a lot of bugs out here."

"Since when do insects bother Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"I don't know, Duck. Ask them."

Gibbs began going through a box in the back of the NCIS truck. Ducky moved forward.

"In all seriousness, Jethro. How do you feel?"

Gibbs sighed and stepped back.

"Why the interest?"

"Because you don't look well. I noticed it yesterday, too, but I refrained from saying anything. And now with the scratching, I'm inclined to believe you might be coming down with something."

"And what are you thinking is wrong with me?"

"That depends on your symptoms, if you'd care to share."

Ducky's words seemed to break something inside Gibbs and he sighed again before sitting on the edge of the truck and removing his baseball cap.

"In all honesty, Duck, I cannot remember a time when I felt this tired."

"How's your appetite?"

Gibbs raised his coffee cup.

"This is all I can keep down."

"When did this start?"

"About two days ago."

"Mr. Palmer!"

Jimmy came scurrying up the bank.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Can you please retrieve my other bag from the van?"

Jimmy left and returned with a black leather bag. Ducky opened it and pulled out a thermometer.

"Duck, why do you have that with you? Do you ever expect to find a live body at a crime scene?"

Ducky gave the glass device a good shake before inserting it into Gibb's mouth.

"A good medical examiner is always prepared."

Gibbs just grunted as Tony, Ziva, and McGee came up the ridge.

"Hey Boss," McGee started but stopped when he saw the thermometer.

"Are you okay, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, a look of concern written on her face.

"Fine." Gibbs spoke around the device.

"That remains to be seen." Ducky corrected, checking his watch before retrieving the device. He held it up to the sun and studied it.

"And?" Gibbs asked as his whole team waited anxiously to hear about their fearless leader.

"Tell me, Jethro, have you ever contracted chicken pox?"

"What?"

"Chicken pox. It's a virus commonly found in children, although adult cases are not that rare."

"I don't know, Duck. I think Kelly might've had them when she was a toddler. Why?"

Ducky sighed.

"I'm afraid, Jethro, that I don't think what is making you itch are mosquito bites."

**So what do you think? I'm not really sure how far I'll take this … reviews will help me decide though! **


	2. The Lucky Donor

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hello =) This is an encouraging sign … Chapter 2 a day after posting Chapter 1. I'm actually really excited about this story now … lots of ideas brewing, lots of good moments. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! **

The coolness of Dr. Mallard's lab was a stark contrast to the warm spring sunshine. Gibbs shivered as he sat on one of Ducky's autopsy tables, his suit jacket thrown carelessly beside him. He was being poked and prodded and this all reminded him how thankful he was to never get sick. Well, hardly ever.

"Open please." Ducky held up a thermometer.

"You just did this half an hour ago, Duck."

"Doctor's orders." Ducky's voice was firm and Gibbs begrudgingly closed his mouth around the cold device. After taking Gibb's blood pressure and pulse, fe removed the device and sighed.

"What?"

"Your temperature is rising. You ought to be at home in bed, Jethro."

"Well then let me go."

"Not quite." Ducky held up a hand to stop Gibbs from standing.

"I'd like to take a blood sample and have Abby run a diagnostic test just to confirm the diagnosis. And then you may go home."

Ducky didn't mention that someone from his team would have to be with him, provided they had already been infected. Gibbs, he knew all too well, would not react kindly to this arrangement.

Ducky collected the blood sample and put a label on the vial.

"Shall we?"

Gibbs grabbed his coat and put it on on the way to the elevator.

* * *

"Hello Abby."

Abby spun around from her computer, lowering her rock music with a click of a key.

"Ducky, what brings you here? Where's Jimmy? Hi, Gibbs."

"Hi, Abbs."

"Mr. Palmer is downstairs with the Navy Captain. Abby, I need you to run a test on this sample."

Ducky handed her the vial.

"Sure. What am I testing for?"

"The varicella zoster virus."

Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Chicken pox?"

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky donor?" Abby asked as she pulled on gloves before opening the vial, smearing some blood on a slide, and inserting the slide into a complicated looking machine.

"That would be me." Gibbs said less than enthusiastically. Abby looked up from her machine.

"Aw, Gibbs, are you sure?"

When Gibbs didn't respond, Ducky did.

"I am almost positive. However, I wanted to do a blood test to be sure. How long will it take?"

"A couple of hours. What other symptoms does he have?"

Abby and Ducky dived into a conversation about Gibbs's symptoms, acting as though he wasn't even there. Finally, Gibbs pointed this out.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Ah yes." Ducky seemed to realize this fact was true. "I want you to go home, Jethro, and get some rest. Be sure to drink lots of - "

"Fluids, I know, Duck. I've done this before."

"You've gotten sick before, Gibbs?" Abby sounded in awe at the idea that their fearless leader had ever been down with the flu.

"Not me." Gibbs called walking away from then towards the elevator. "DiNozzo, remember?"

The elevator enveloped Gibbs and Ducky and Abby exchanged a worried glance.

"Miss Sciuto, I do believe that we need to have a chat with Agents David, McGee, and DiNozzo."

Abby smiled, knowing exactly what Ducky was implying. Ducky held out his elbow and Abby took it, letting him lead her to the elevator.

* * *

The bullpen seemed oddly quiet without Gibbs barking order or demanding answers. Tony, Tim, and Ziva sat quietly at their desks, Tony not even making jokes. Abby and Ducky entered and they all looked up.

"How's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I've sent him home to get some rest until we know a positive diagnosis from a blood test. However, I'm curious to know who has been exposed to the chicken pox before."

"I had then when I was six." McGee said immediately.

"I also had them as a young child." Ziva answered. Ducky nodded and looked at Tony.

"Been there, done that. There was an outbreak in my boarding school." Tony shuddered at the memory. "I do not envy Gibbs."

"And what about you, Miss Sciuto?"

"I had them and I'm with Tony. Poor Gibbs must feel horrible."

"I'm sure he does." Ducky agreed. "Now, more importantly, if my diagnosis is correct, we will have to arrange a schedule to stay with Jethro."

"He is a grown man. Surely he does not need us watching to make sure he does not scratch." Ziva said.

"Ah, but Miss David, chicken pox in adults are not the same as chicken pox in children."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"The disease attacks adults much harder than children. Mainly, he'll be prone to high fevers and delirium. The rash hasn't appeared yet but when it does, it will be quite severe, I imagine."

"What are the other symptoms of chicken pox?" Tim asked.

"An upset stomach is not unheard of and Gibbs did tell me he couldn't keep food down. It will be important that we make sure he drinks and tries to eat regularly. Overall, Jethro will just have a general malaise for a few days. We must do our best to make him comfortable and make sure he rests."

"Why don't we just try to slam a revolving door while we're at it?" Tony said.

"Tony." Abby said in a scolding tone. "This is Gibbs we're talking about. He's been there for every one of us when something was wrong. It's the least we could do."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't. I'm just saying it will be hard to convince him to stay in bed."

"We'll have to find a way." Ducky said.

"And you can go first, Tony." Abby said with a smile.

"Why me? He listens to you more than he does me."

"Fine. When the test results come back, we'll both go."

"Fine … does Gibbs know about his new house-mates?"

"No, he does not. And I don't expect he will be enthusiastic about the company."

"He's sick. You can take him, Tony." Abby said, a sparkle in her eye.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if he has the plague. I'm still scared of what he could do to me … but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him that."

**Suggestions for "moments" are welcome (and credit given where due, of course)! Review?**


	3. We'll Take Care of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hello, my fellow NCIS fans. First things first, thank you for all the reads/reviews/and faves! They make my day, they really do (which tells you that a) I don't have much to look forward to in a day or b) they mean that much to me! … and for the record, option "B" is right!). Anyways, I've been doing a lot of work on the story and I have big plans. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter =) **

Gibbs was lying on his couch, hands folded atop his chest. The ceiling, which he had been staring at for the past hour, was failing to lull him to sleep. This was ridiculous; Gibbs had not been sick in years, not since Kelly was a little girl. He was a grown man and yet here he was, plagued with such a childish disease.

And he felt like he was dying.

His head was pounding, his stomach threatening to rid itself of his morning coffees, and his back aching. To make it worse, his skin was so sensitive to touch that it hurt to lie still, much less move.

Trying not to scratch his already irritated skin, Gibbs closed his eyes and willed it all to be over.

* * *

Gibbs had finally fallen asleep but was woken hours later by Tony's voice whispering something.

"Shh! He's sleeping."

"Not anymore, DiNozzo."

Gibbs opened his eyes and sat up, bleary eyed.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony said, dropping an overnight bag on the chair in the corner.

"How are you feeling, Gibbs?" Abby asked, her own overnight bag (complete with a rather large skull keychain) slung over her shoulder and a bag of groceries in her hands.

"How do I look, Abbs?"

"Honestly? Like you were run over by a truck and I should know. I've seen what someone looks like when that's happened."

"Abby." Tony hissed in a scolding tone.

"What? He asked." She softened her tone. "Are you hungry, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"No."

"Do you want any meds?"

"No."

"Boss," Tony began. He knew of Gibbs' aversion to medication. He was a Marine, after all.

"This isn't going to end quickly. You're gonna be feeling under the weather for awhile. A couple of pills might help you make feel a little better, at least enough so you can get some decent sleep."

Gibbs sighed.

"Fine, give 'em here."

"I'll bring you a few with some juice in a few minutes. In the meantime, you should head up to bed."

"Why?"

"Because you're _sick_, Gibbs. And sick people go back to bed to _rest_."

"But Abby …"

"No buts, Gibbs. You're not in charge here. Think of it as a combat operation … there are rules and procedures that must be followed."

"Alright, alright. Geez, Abs."

Gibbs stood up slowly.

"You got it okay, Boss?"

Tony watched the man he most respected walk stiffly to the stairs.

"I'm fine, DiNozzo."

Abby and Tony exchanged a worried glance but neither moved to aid Gibbs; they valued their lives too much and figured something as small as stairs wasn't worth putting life on the line … there would be plenty of opportunities in the coming days when it mattered more.

Abby ventured into the kitchen and made some juice (orange, fresh squeezed) and opened a new bottle of pills.

"Coming?" she asked Tony, who was studying an intricate wood carving Gibbs had hanging on the wall.

"Nope."

"Wimp."

Following that comment, Tony had no choice but to roll his eyes and follow Abby up the stairs. No one, and I mean _no one_, called Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo a wimp and was not proved otherwise.

"Gibbs?" Abby called outside an open door in the hallway.

"Yeah, come in Abbs."

Abby rounded the corner.

"You too, DiNozzo."

Tony puckered his face before putting on a smile and rounding the corner behind Abby. Tony was surprised when he entered Gibbs' room. He had been expecting a room that met marine standards, right down to the hospital corners, but he was greeted by a room decorated with a woman's touch. Drapery covered the windows, lace doilies were on the dresser, and a hand-made quilt was folded at the end of the brass Queen sized bed, a plush duvet forming around Gibbs' shape. Tony continued staring as Abby went to the bedside.

"Here." She said sympathetically, handing him the juice before opening the bottle and handing him two pills.

While Gibbs winced as the orange juice stung his throat, Tony's eyes narrowed in on a wedding photo in a gold frame, sitting on what would've been a wife's bedside table. Gibbs looked considerably younger and his bride was undoubtedly Shannon. They were smiling in the sunlight, a brilliant backdrop of flowers making the dress blues and white dress stand out.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, DiNozzo?"

Tony tore his eyes from the photo and looked at Gibbs, who was wearing a small smile.

"Yeah, she is, Boss."

Gibbs leaned over and picked up the photo, stroking her cheek through the glass.

"She was always there to take care of me."

"I know we're not Shannon," Tony said after a moment. "But we're gonna make sure you're okay, Boss."

"I know, DiNozzo." Gibbs put the picture on his night stand instead of the opposite one. Gibbs kept looking at his young bride, her smile shining like the sun.

"You should get some sleep." Abby said, breaking the sentimental moment.

"Yeah, Abbs. I will. Thanks."

Abby and Tony left the room. When Tony turned around to switch off the light and pull the door closed, Gibbs had propped himself on his side, duvet pulled up close, and was still studying Shannon, a smile on his lips.

**Well, what'd you think? Please feel free to correct me if I got any of the details surrounding Gibbs/Shannon wrong … I'm a fan but I haven't seen several episodes and Wikipedia only covers so much. Reviews are much appreciated (as are suggestions for some character moments … credit given, of course)! **


	4. Orange Jello

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone … running on little sleep so all I'll say is enjoy! **

Gibbs managed to fall into a deep sleep and didn't wake again until it was dark outside. He sat up slowly, glancing at the clock, knowing full well the remaining night time hours would be wasted trying to sleep again. His stomach growled, telling him at last he was hungry for something other than coffee. Gibbs pushed back the covers and stood up, surprised at how stable he felt. Maybe there was something to those meds Abby had forced down his throat.

Gibbs rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, glancing into the living room before heading to the kitchen. Tony was staked out in the arm chair, a blanket haphazardly draped across his chest. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring loudly. Abby was curled up on the couch under one of his blankets. He smiled at them before continuing his trek to please his ever growing hunger.

In the kitchen, he switched the light on and opened the fridge. Normally, there was not much in terms of content, but Abby and Tony had stocked it fairly well. A batch of orange Jello was in shining under the light and his curiosity piqued, Gibbs took out the glass dish. He sat with it at the table after retrieving a spoon and began to slurp the jelly dessert. One slurp too many told his stomach it was done and Gibbs pushed the plate away, trying to gain control of his body. He could feel his stomach threatening to force the food up again and he took deep breaths.

"You are a Marine." Gibbs murmured to himself. "Find control. Gain control. Keep control."

Gibbs' mantra was not strong enough for his stomach and Gibbs quickly got up and leaned over the sink. He was still dry heaving when Abby and Tony appeared in the archway.

"Gibbs, what happened?" Abby exclaimed, coming over to him. Tony just stared at him, a wrinkle across his brow. Abby began rubbing Gibbs' back. Trying to catch his breath, Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony.

"You got a problem, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss, it's just …"

"What?"

Gibbs straightened up and turned on the tap to rinse the sink.

"Your skin … it's all covered in blisters."

"Those are vesicles." Abby supplied. "They're the key sign of chicken pox."

Gibbs looked at his hand and sure enough, he saw several little red blisters. Abby took his other hand in hers and held it up to the light so she could see better.

"Do they hurt, Gibbs?"

Jethro shook his head.

"Not really. My skin does, though."

The feeling of being poked with a thousand needles had returned while he had been vomiting. A concerned Abby led Gibbs by the arm back towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. Tony, can you get the thermometer?"

By the time Gibbs was lying back down, with Abby pulling the duvet around him, he was grateful for the soft mattress; he was exhausted again and he had to remind himself that fatigue was part of being sick. He looked up at the Goth girl.

"Don't look so scared, Abs."

"I'm worried, Gibbs. I've never seen you so vulnerable."

"That's because I've never been this vulnerable. But you shouldn't worry. I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

A smile spread across Abby's face as Tony entered the room.

"Here you go."

He handed the thermometer to Gibbs and the three waited for it to take a reading. Abby glanced at the small screen on the device and sighed.

"Now can I be worried?" she asked, thrusting it in Gibbs' face.

"103.2."

"Normal's 98.6." Tony said.

"I know that, DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped.

"Aw, Gibbs, you must feel awful. Is there anything we can do?" Abby asked and Gibbs just closed his eyes.

"Go back to bed, both of you."

* * *

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Tony, do you think Gibbs'll be alright?"

Tony opened his eyes and looked through the darkness. He could see Abby's eyes shining in the reflection of the VCR light.

"Of course he'll be alright. He's Gibbs."

Abby smiled at the simple answer.

"Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Abby."

The two laid in silence, fully aware the other wasn't asleep yet. A thought crossed Tony's mind.

"Abbs?"

"What?"

"Did you worry this much when I had the plague?"

"Of course I did. You're like a brother to me. I was scared I'd lose you."

"Are you scared of losing Gibbs?"

"Yes … he's the father in our little family."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he? Don't worry. Gibbs will be fine. He always is."

**Review?**


	5. Every Last Drop

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reads/reviews/favourites! I love hearing what you have to say. I've gotten a few suggestions but we'll see how they fit in … they'll at least have some spin-off effects, if nothing else. I do feel it's my duty to apologize for the length between postings … somehow, I started this the night after I posted the last chapter but I'm only finishing it now. Life somehow gets in the way. Anyways, I am done rambling. I hope you enjoy this next chapter =) **

Tony was on the outer limits of sleep. He vaguely heard the key in the lock but tried to shrink up into an even tighter ball and pull the blanket over his face.

"Tony, it is time to wake up."

Ziva stood over the sleeping agent while McGee shook Abby awake.

"Rough night?" he asked as Abby sat up looking bleary eyed.

"Gibbs was up at three." Tony said, pulling the blanket away from his face and rubbing his eyes.

"Doing what?" Ziva asked.

"Throwing up orange Jello." Abby mumbled.

"So I guess he's not going to want this." McGee held up a Starbucks extra-large coffee, which Tony made a grab at. He took a sip and sighed deeply.

"Coffee." he said with a sleepy smile on his face.

"That was supposed to be for me, DiNozzo."

All four agents had not heard Gibbs come down the stairs and they jumped at his voice.

"Sorry, Boss, I didn't think you'd want it after last night." McGee stammered.

"Why would I not want it?"

"Gibbs, you should not be drinking something so strong while you are ill." Ziva said. "I will make you some herbal tea that is sure to make you feel better."

Ziva left the living room and sounds of her making tea could be heard from the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you go back to bed, Boss?" McGee asked.

"If someone says that to me one more time," Gibbs threatened.

"Here, Gibbs. Take the couch." Abby knew better than to argue with Gibbs. Like Tony, she knew there would be more important times when it was crucial to win. Abby stood up and Gibbs, hating himself for his weakness, fell onto it. He opened his eyes and found Abby, Tim, and Tony all watching him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Don't you have something to do?" he barked at them, spurring all three of them into action. Abby left to talk to Ziva, McGee began making himself look busy by digging through his overnight bag, and Tony grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs. His voice drifted down,

"Boss, where do you keep - "

"Hall closet, DiNozzo." Gibbs yelled back, closing his eyes again. He absentmindedly scratched his cheek, lost in thought.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, coming back in to get her coat.

"What?" Abby's outburst had made the (usually) stealthy Gibbs jump.

"You're scratching!" Abby said accusingly. "You can't do that, you'll leave scars. If you don't stop scratching, I'll have to tie oven mitts to your hand with duct-tape like they do to newborn babies or - "

"Abbs, I'll stop."

"How can I be sure?" Abby's face was completely straight and was that a shine in her eyes? Gibbs wasn't sure and he didn't complete trust what he was seeing.

"What's going on?" Tony came down the stairs, his hair fresh and shiny. Tim wandered in from down the hall.

"Gibbs is scratching." Abby flaunted her finger at Gibbs. Her finger was still extended when Ziva came in, carrying a steaming mug of tea.

"What is happening?"

"Gibbs is scratching, Ziva." Abby said, turning to complain to her female companion. "And they," Abby turned to give a death stare to McGee and Tony. "Don't seem to care."

"Hey, that's not true!" Tony exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Everyone be quiet." Ziva stepped into the middle of the room.

"Here you go, Gibbs." she handed Gibbs the mug and then turned to her three co-workers, her hands on her hips. Gibbs watched with an amused smile on his face.

"This," Ziva moved her hand to indicate their arguing. "Is not going to help Gibbs get better. What he needs is some peace and quiet to _rest_, which he will not get if you keep yelling."

The three agents were starring at Ziva, slightly dumbfounded. They had never seen her so animated. Ziva turned to Abby.

"Abby, I understand you are worried and you have good reason to be. This is nothing to mess around with however, we all care about Gibbs and his well being. Also, we need to remember just how horrible chicken pox is and cut him a little slack, okay?"

Abby nodded glumly.

"And you," Ziva said, turning to Tony. "Do not be so hard on her. She is just worried."

"I know but - "

"Zip!" Ziva snapped her fingers in Tony's face and he didn't say another word.

"Now, you and Abby are going to go home or to work, I do not really care which - "

"I do." Gibbs interrupted. Ziva ignored his opinion.

"And we will call you every two hours unless something has happened. We will see you tonight, if you wish, or tomorrow morning. Now go."

Abby and Tony didn't dare say anything so they filed out the door silently. Once they were outside, they exchanged a glance.

"You'd think she was the one with the chicken pox." Tony muttered and a small smile appeared on Abby's face.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Tony."

"It's okay, Abbs. I'm sorry for … what was I sorry for again?"

Abby punched him on the arm but she was smiling. Tony threw his arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

* * *

Back inside, Tim had been instructed to make a grocery list and Ziva was still standing in the middle of the living room.

"That was nicely done, Ziva." Gibbs said, giving a rare compliment.

"I learn from the best." Ziva smiled at Gibbs, who chuckled. "How is your tea?"

Gibbs looked down at the fragrant liquid and swirled it around in his cup.

"I'm not much of a tea person, Ziva."

"Gibbs." Ziva raised an eyebrow and Gibbs took a small sip and sputtered.

"What's in this, Ziva?"

"There is lemon, cardamom, cinnamon, rose water, some cloves, a little garlic - "

"Garlic?" Gibbs exclaimed, still coughing.

"It is good for the heart." Ziva said. "Drink it. I guarantee you will feel better."

"We'll see about that." Gibbs said, forcing another sip. Ziva smiled when he didn't cough.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks."

Gibbs really hoped that Ziva would leave him be so he wouldn't have to finish the drink but the young agent settled herself in the armchair with a thick book, looking up every few seconds to ensure that Gibbs finished every last drop.

**I can't say I blame Gibbs for not liking the tea … I love simple teas but that concoction has some herbs I've never even heard of (cardamom?) … review? **


	6. Crosswords

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Hey everyone! Wow, I'm amazed at the number of reads/reviews/faves! Thank you so much for blessing me with the joys of reading your comments. They cheered me up so much, in fact, that you get a new chapter _in the same week_ … something quite rare these days. Anyways, thanks again and enjoy this chapter =) **

An hour later, and after he had thrown up Ziva's herbal concoction (not failing to give her a look that plainly said "I told you so"), Gibbs was back in bed and wishing he was dead. He was tired but he couldn't sleep anymore; it went against his nature to do so much nothing. He kept tossing and turning, which constantly reminded him he needed to fix the squeaky spring. Finally, he just looked at Shannon's picture and began talking to her. It wasn't something he'd ever done before but heck, here he was sick (which also never happened) and what else did he have to do? Besides, thinking about Shannon made him feel nice inside.

"I wish you were here. Somehow, you could always make me and Kelly better … you had that special touch … something my team doesn't have. You'd like them, I think. They're not you but they take care of me when I need it.

"Last night, Abby and Tony showed up. Abby is a bit on the eccentric side but Shan, she's so much like a daughter that I can't help but love her. And Tony, he's like the son we always wanted but never had. We have a love-hate relationship sometimes, though. His wise cracks often earn him a well deserved slap on the head."

Gibbs smiled at Shannon, who statically smiled back.

"Ziva and Tim are here now. Ziva tried to make me drink this herbal crap that made me puke … but I know she cares. She hasn't had an easy life but she's worked hard and she's as strong as a rock. I think you two would be good friends. McGee, sometimes, I think is more in love with his technology than with any other human being on the planet. Most of the time, I don't even know what he's rambling about.

"Ducky is still around, of course. He hasn't changed much, although his stories are getting longer. He also has a new trainee, Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy, it seems, is the only one who can tolerated Duck's stories."

The soft breeze that had been blowing on their wedding day had been making Shannon's dress billow around her.

"He's getting married soon." Jethro told her. "I remember when we were planning our wedding. I couldn't wait to take you as my bride."

Gibbs fell into silence, still staring at Shannon. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, come in, McGee."

McGee entered the bedroom, his backpack tossed over his shoulder.

"I thought you might be bored so I brought you something."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as McGee dropped his backpack and knelt on the ground, digging through it.

"Here we go." McGee held up a small hand-held video game.

"What is it?"

"Crossword puzzles. Over 1000 of them."

"McGee, I can't use one of those things."

There was a hint of annoyance in Gibbs' voice and McGee couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Is something funny?"

"No, Boss. I know you can't stand hand-held games which is why I brought you this."

McGee reached back into his bag and pulled out a book of crossword puzzles, a pencil clipped to the cover.

"Here."

McGee handed the book to Gibbs, who took it.

"Thanks, McGee."

"No problem."

Gibbs put on his glasses, opened the book, and began filling in spaces while Tim moved from the floor to an armchair in the corner and turned on the hand-held game. It made a little tune, prompting Gibbs to look over the tip of his glasses.

"Sorry, Boss. I'll turn the sound off."

* * *

"Do you think we can call yet?" Abby had wandered up from the lab and sat sitting on the edge of McGee's desk.

"Abby. It's only been five minutes since you last asked."

"I know, Tony, but I'm worried. I don't like not being there. What if something bad happens?"

"And what if nothing happens at all? You'd have spent all this time worrying instead of getting something done."

Abby rolled her eyes at Tony.

"It's not the same and you know it."

Tony stood up and put his hands on Abby's shoulders.

"Look, Gibbs is probably at more danger at work than he is at home. Everyday he puts himself between good people and bad people. At home, he's sleeping and relaxing."

"I guess, but I still want to check on him. Ziva said she'd call every two hours and it's been two hours and twelve minutes."

Tony sighed and fell back into his chair, rubbing his eyes. He was still tired from their mid-night awakening. Abby had begun to pace and had gotten no further than one lap of the bullpen when Tony's phone rang.

Abby jumped at the noise and spun around to face Tony's desk. Tony raised his eyebrow at her and picked up the receiver.

"DiNozzo … good, Abby's up here … yeah, she's been waiting … really? Go figure … okay, we'll see you tonight … well, I'd be okay coming tomorrow but I think Abby might die if we didn't come tonight again, at least for a visit … sure, we can do that …"

"Don't forget to call!" Abby called out.

"…yeah, Abby's saying don't forget to call again … alright. Bye Ziva."

Tony hung up the phone and looked at Abby, who looked ready to burst.

"What'd she say?" Abby exclaimed.

"Gibbs is fine. He's doing crossword puzzles with McGee." Tony thought about what he just said and shuddered.

"Creepy."

"Is that all she said?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs threw up her herbal tea about an hour after we left. Guess he really is a coffee guy. We have to pick up some plain Earl Grey on our way tonight."

Abby nodded.

"No problemo, amigo."

She set the alarm on her thick wristwatch and pointed at it.

"If she's late calling again, I will know. And I'll have to speak to her about it."

Abby left the bullpen and Tony leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Upon realizing Gibbs was not around to slap him, he leaned forward and put his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

It was the perfect time for a nap.

**So what'd you think? A lot happened here … some "Gibbs reflection moments" as well as worried Abby and friendly McGee. To be honest, when I first started, I didn't think that Abby would be this clingy but as the story progresses, I can see it working. The other thing is that in the show, Gibbs never even mentions Shannon or Kelly but for some reason, I like the idea of him thinking about his family so much right now … it just kinda fits the scenario, if you know what I mean!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	7. Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! I'm getting super excited about the number of reads and reviews I'm getting … you guys are the best! I'm also really excited with where the story's going. I have some big plans so as long as there's interest, I'll keep it going (well, to be honest, I'd write it even if no one was reading it). I hope you enjoy! **

Later that afternoon, Abby was beginning to go insane. Ziva had called late for the second time and Abby had laid into her rather ruthlessly. Needless to say, she was on time for call number three, although her news had been far from stellar. Gibbs was having a rough afternoon.

* * *

"Lunch time." Ziva announced as she entered Gibbs' room with a tray loaded with a bowl of soup, a glass of orange juice, and some crackers. Gibbs put down his crossword book gratefully. He was stuck on a particularly hard clue (a 5 letter Yiddish word for bedbug). Ziva set down the tray and Gibbs looked at the soup closely; it looked more promising than the tea and he bravely picked up the spoon and took a bite.

"This is good, Ziva." he said after swallowing.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Just like my mother used to make; it always made me feel better."

"Let's hope it doesn't make me feel better like the tea did."

Ziva blushed a little.

"I am sorry about that, Gibbs. I have certainly never reacted to it like that before."

"It's done. Don't worry about it." Gibbs took another bite of soup and Ziva smiled.

"Right. All water in the bridge, yes?"

"Uh, Ziva, it's water _under_ the bridge." Tim corrected her. He had turned off his game and stood up.

"There is lunch for you downstairs, McGee." Ziva told him.

"Go." Gibbs said to her as McGee left. "Go, eat. I'm fine."

Ziva nodded.

"We will be downstairs if you need anything."

Gibbs wordlessly watched Ziva leave, thankful to be by himself for a few minutes at last. The soup truly was good and he ate as much of it as he could, but truth be told, he just wasn't hungry. Something felt very off in Gibbs. He put the tray on the floor, not touching the juice or crackers, and laid down, pulling the duvet over his head, and closed his eyes.

Downstairs, Ziva and Tim were eating sandwiches at Gibbs' kitchen table.

"Did you speak with Gibbs this morning?"

"About what?" Tim was peeking between the two pieces of bread. He wasn't entirely sure what concoction Ziva had put on the sandwich but it looked okay and smelled great so he took a bite.

"Just casually."

McGee shook his head and swallowed.

"No, we didn't. Gibbs is a man of very few words."

Ziva chuckled.

"That is very true."

The lapsed into silence until the end of lunch, when Ziva stood and said she was going to get Gibbs' dishes. The young agent walked up the stairs and knocked on the doorframe as she entered.

"How was - " Ziva stopped short. Her eyes took in Gibbs' lunch, barely touched, on the ground but more importantly, Gibbs himself. The duvet was still encasing his body, his head only visible by the silver hair peeking over the top but Ziva could see that the strong man was shivering violently.

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed. She rushed over and pulled the duvet down. Gibbs appeared to asleep but it was clear he was in the throes of a fever. The few minutes that had passed had been long enough for his face to shine with sweat and he was very restless, his eyes squinted closed. Ziva laid a hand on the fevered brow and gasped. She found the thermometer on the bed-side table. Impatiently waiting, she pulled the device free when it beeped. Gibbs was oblivious to her presence as she looked at the screen. Ziva gasped at how high it was and went into the bathroom. Returning with a moist towel, she began blotting the sweat off of Gibb's face.

Tim was beginning to wonder where Ziva was. She had said she was only going to get his dishes … how long could that take? Concerned, he started up the stairs and stopped short in the doorway. He saw Ziva sitting on the edge of the bed next to a very sick looking Gibbs.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"His fever spiked to 104." Ziva didn't take her eyes off what she was doing.

"I'm going to call Ducky."

McGee took his phone off his belt and dialled the number.

"Ducky, it's McGee … yes, we're with him now … his fever spiked … 104 … Ziva's bathing his face right now … one second."

"Ziva, has he been hallucinating at all?"

"No."

Tim put the phone back to his ear.

"No, Ducky … okay … alright, thanks … bye."

He snapped the phone closed and looked at Ziva.

"He's on his way over."

* * *

Ducky let himself in to Jethro's house and entered the bedroom carrying his old leather bag.

"Hi, Ducky." Tim greeted. He was sitting in the armchair, Ziva still treating the fever.

"Hello, Timothy, Ziva. How is our patient?"

"Look for yourself." Ziva stood up and moved away, allowing Ducky to lean over his friend.

"Oh my, Jethro. You don't kid around, do you?"

Gibbs, of course, didn't respond and Ducky opened his medical bag. He took out his own thermometer only to have it give another high reading.

"Have you given him any medication?"

"No."

"Ziva, would you be so kind as to get me a glass of water. I'd like to try and get some pills into him, if possible."

Ziva nodded and returned with a glass. Ducky shook Gibbs' shoulder.

"Jethro, it is time to wake up. Jethro."

Gibbs lazily opened his eyes.

"What is it, Duck?"

"You need to take some medicine."

Gibbs' eyes slid closed again.

"Not now, Duck."

"Yes, now, Jethro. Can you sit up?"

Gibbs groaned and opened his eyes again. Ducky slid his hand behind Gibbs and helped him into a semi-sitting position. Gibbs swallowed the pills with little difficulty and fell back down, already lost in his dreams.

"Would you mind moistening that again?" he asked Ziva, who returned momentarily with a cold, damp, towel. Ducky placed it firmly on Jethro's brow.

"I'm afraid all we can do now is wait." Ducky said. "Tell me, has he been drinking fluids?"

"I am afraid not." Ziva said and proceeded to tell the doctor about the tea, which Ducky couldn't help but smile at.

"I have been trying for years to get Jethro to drink tea. I am not at all surprised at your outcome. Now, let's go downstairs and let Jethro have some peace and quiet."

Ducky ushered Ziva and McGee out of the room and followed them down the stairs.

"I will stay here for awhile, just until Jethro wakes up. In the meantime, I would like a cup of tea."

* * *

Abby took the stairs instead of the elevator – it may not be faster but it made her _feel_ like she was getting there faster.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, seeing Tony face down on his desk. Tony didn't stir so Abby slapped him on the back of the head, hard.

"Hey!" Tony said, lifting his head and squinting in the sky light. "What was that for?"

"You were asleep."

"Yeah, in case you forgot, we were up most of the night."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"We were not. Stop being so dramatic. Ziva just called me."

Abby told Tony what had happened.

"Ducky's still there. I guess there's no point in asking if you've finished your work so can we go?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tony stood up slowly, stiff from sleeping in his chair. Abby eyes him.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Just a little tired, Abbs."

"Your face is awfully red."

"Yeah … I was sleeping."

"Then you shouldn't be tired."

Abby reached up and attempted to lay her hand on Tony's forehead but Tony slapped it out of the way.

"That doesn't work on me. Now let's move it."

**Some of you can probably guess where I'm heading with this … oh well, so I'm a tad predictable. C'est la vie. Look for another chapter soon … I wasn't sure where to end this one and start the next one so they'll be posted relatively close because as soon as this is posted, it's off to work on the next one for me! Review? **

**PS – any M*A*S*H fans know the 5-letter Yiddish word for bedbug? **


	8. Another Unlucky Donor

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**WOW. I am in shock at the response to the last chapter. You guys blew me away, seriously. Thank you so much! Due to the overwhelming response, I am just itching to keep writing. Here's the next chapter for you, like I said! Enjoy it and more to come very soon =) **

After stopping to pick up Earl Grey tea, Tony and Abby pulled into Gibbs' already full driveway. They went in and found Ducky, Ziva, and McGee eating dinner at the kitchen table.

"Good afternoon, Abby, Anthony."

"Hi Ducky." Tony dumped a shopping bag on the counter. "What's for dinner?"

There was a casserole dish sitting on the counter and Tony sniffed it. He pulled away, repulsed by the smell.

"It's actually quite good, Tony." McGee said.

"I'll pass, thanks."

Tony left the steaming dish and, turning the chair backwards, sat at the table while Abby served herself and then joined them.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked, taking a big bite.

"He is sleeping."

"How's he feeling?"

"His fever finally broke." McGee said, reaching for his glass. "Temperature's not normal, but it's much better than it was."

"That's good."

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "We managed to get some juice into him and then he fell asleep again."

"How was work?" McGee asked, looking at Tony.

"Tony didn't do much work." Abby said. "He fell asleep."

Ziva turned to him with a look of disbelief. Tony glared at Abby.

"Thanks a lot, Abbs. I was hoping to keep that quiet."

"Just like you want to keep quiet the fact that you don't feel well?"

If Tony's previous glare had only wounded poor Abby, his second look would have killed her twice over. Ducky turned his attention to Tony.

"What seems to be the matter, Anthony?"

"Nothing, Duck. I'm just tired. I tried to tell Abby that it was just because we were up last night but she didn't seem to believe me."

"Because you slept all afternoon!" Abby exclaimed. "And your face was flushed."

Ducky studied the agent carefully.

"It still is." Ducky confirmed. "Come with me into the living room, Tony."

"Duck, I - "

"That wasn't a request, Anthony."

Abby, McGee, and Ziva exchanged looks as Tony sighed and followed Dr. Mallard into the living room.

"Sit." Ducky motioned to the couch and Tony sank onto it much like Gibbs had done that morning. Ducky pulled yet another thermometer from yet another bag and inserted it in Tony's mouth. While waiting for the mercury to settle, he felt Tony's lymph-nodes and shone a light in his eyes. Tony looked expectantly at Ducky as the device was removed from his mouth. Ducky held it up to the light and sighed.

"I am afraid, Tony, that you are running a fever."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I am a bit more concerned with your apparent case than with Jethro's on account of your medical history. I will have Abby run a diagnostic test but if it is a positive diagnosis, I would like you to see Dr. Pitt."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes." Ducky's voice was firm. "Chicken pox is not something to be taken lightly in adults and given the state of your lungs, it poses an extra complication."

"But I thought I couldn't catch the chicken pox. I've had them already."

Ducky sighed.

"Normally, once you've been infected, you develop an immunity but because of your lungs - "

"I have a higher susceptibility to diseases. I know."

Tony sighed.

"Abby, could you come in here, please?" Ducky called and Abby, followed by Ziva and Tim, came into the living room.

"Would you be willing to go back to NCIS and run a diagnostic test? I would like to take a blood sample from Anthony."

"Of course." Abby said.

"I'll drive you." McGee offered. "I have to check a few things on my computer."

"Excellent." Ducky said. While the other three cleaned up from dinner, Ducky got a vial of blood from Tony.

"Here you are, my dear." Ducky handed the vial to Abby as she and McGee were putting their coats on. She pocketed the sample and she and McGee left, shivering in the cold autumn evening breeze. Inside, Ziva turned to Tony.

"You should go to bed."

"Bed? This is Gibbs' house, Ziva. Not mine."

"Gibbs has a spare room. I am sure he would not mind if you used it."

"We tried that once, Ziva. It didn't end well."

Ziva turned to Ducky.

"Please tell him to go to bed."

"Anthony, Ziva is quite correct. I am positive if Jethro knew the situation, he would not mind you using the spare bed. And you need to be resting."

Grumbling, Tony gathered up his duffel bag and trudged upstairs. Halfway up, he turned around and looked at Ziva.

"What, not going to come and tuck me in?"

There was an air of sarcasm in his voice that Ziva didn't catch.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to help you get settled."

Tony continued to grumble as he climbed the stairs.

**Many of you guessed right … Tony is coming down with the pox, too. Like I said above, more will be coming very soon but because it is Sunday night, Monday morning inevitably follows. Monday means another week of work and class, which cuts into my writing time. BUT. I am so excited about this I will do my absolute best to update soon (my goal is tomorrow). Reviews are always appreciated! **

**PS – I got the clue wrong in the last chapter (which I will go and fix right now) … it's supposed to be "a 5 letter Yiddish word for bedbug". Despite my mix-ups, many people got it right. The answer is vontz. **


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! A long and tiring Monday but I managed a whopping 1500 word chapter for you. Thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy!**

Ziva ventured upstairs a few moments after Tony. He was still in the bathroom so Ziva turned down the double bed in the room. It was sparsely decorated, with a bookshelf, dresser, bed, and nightstand. Another hand-made quilt was on the bed and the sheets were fresh. Tony came in just as Ziva was stacking the decorative pillows on the bare dresser. He was wearing his sweats and an NCIS t-shirt.

"Here we go again." he muttered as he sat on the bed, testing the mattress; it was nice and soft, just how he liked it. Tony leaned back on the pillows – they were feather – and Ziva pulled the covers up around him.

"Do you want anything?" Ziva asked and Tony looked up at her.

"Some juice would be lovely."

The tone of Tony's voice told Ziva he would be milking this attention for all it was worth but she told herself he was sick, try to have a little compassion. Wordlessly she left and returned with a cup of orange juice.

"What, no straw?" Tony asked, taking the cup in his hand.

"Do not push it." Ziva said, reaching down to feel Tony's cheek. Like he had done with Abby, he pushed her hand out of the way. Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't stand when people do that to me."

"Too bad." Ziva said, pushing his free hand down with her other hand and laying a palm to his forehead. A glass of juice still in his other hand, Tony was helpless.

"You are burning up." Ziva released her grip.

"Hence going to bed." Tony said, taking a sip before putting the glass on the bedside table (on a coaster, of course. Gibbs would have a fit if he left a water ring on the night stand.) "Now, if you would be so kind as to turn off the light when you leave, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Do not hesitate to call if you need anything." Ziva said, switching the light off.

"I won't."

Ziva closed the door and Tony leaned back, studying the stucco on the ceiling, and sighed. He hated the fact that he was so prone to getting sick. If there was something he couldn't stand, it was being confined to a bed or a couch, not having the energy to do anything. Tony knew how this would play out – it would not be a simple cold that was slightly annoying. No, when he got sick, he got _sick. _Like knocked out flat on his back sick and he hated it. At least there was an upside this time around; because Gibbs was already sick, the team would be there to look after him. And in all honesty, as much as Tony hated the little ministrations, it felt nice to know someone cared enough. And now he had four someone's.

* * *

Ziva and Ducky sat quietly in the living room, each lost in a thick book. They were surprised to hear a knock at the door and looked questioningly at each other.

"I will get it." Ziva said, standing after placing a marker in her book. She walked through the archway and opened the door.

"Agent David." Dr. Samantha Ryan said with an air of surprise in her voice.

"Dr. Ryan. What brings you here?"

"May I come in?"

Ziva held the door open and let the woman into the hall. She closed the door and looked at Dr. Ryan expectantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you that question first." Ziva responded.

"Gibbs didn't answer his phone all day and I was a little worried."

"And you had good reason to be." Ziva answered. "Gibbs is ill. His phone is turned off."

"Ill with what?"

"Chicken pox."

The look of astonishment on the doctor's face made Ziva smile inside. However, Dr. Ryan collected herself quickly.

"And I suppose that's why you're here?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded. "We are all taking shifts staying with him and Tony."

"Agent DiNozzo has them, too?"

"I am afraid so."

"May I see him?"

"Tony?"

"Gibbs."

"He was asleep but I do not see the harm in you going up to see if he is awake."

"And I thought he never slept."

Dr. Ryan put her purse down and unbuttoned her coat. Ziva smiled.

"We had the same reaction but he was running a high fever most of the afternoon and Ducky gave him some medication to, as they say, knock him dead."

Dr. Ryan didn't bother to correct Ziva's mistake and started up the stairs. In the dark hall, Dr. Ryan slowly opened Gibbs' door. His room was dark and she could see his form in bed, breathing lightly. She snuck into the room and closed the door behind her. She knelt next to the bed.

"Oh, Gibbs." she sighed. Sensing someone was there, Gibbs slowly opened his eyes.

"Doc?" he asked, his voice rough. Dr. Ryan smiled.

"It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

Dr. Ryan chuckled.

"I'm not surprised."

She ran her fingers through Gibbs' hair. Noting the heat radiating from his skin, she got up and returned with a damp towel. Sitting on the edge of the bed, still in the dark, she began wiping the sweat from his face.

"That feels nice." Gibbs did not mind being fussed over by this woman.

"I was worried when you didn't call me back today. I left about ten messages."

Gibbs smiled weakly.

"My phone was confiscated."

"Ziva told me."

"You can turn the light on, if you want." Gibbs said after a moment. Dr. Ryan reached over and switched on the lamp. Pale light flooded the bedroom and Dr. Ryan caught sight of the wedding photo.

"Is that Shannon?" she asked. Gibbs let his gaze fall on the photo and he smiled.

"Yeah, that's her."

He leaned over and pulled open the drawer, where he removed out another picture frame. He handed it to her.

"Kelly?" Dr. Ryan asked, studying the photo. It was of a young girl, maybe 5 years old, with pigtails. She was sitting on a swing, smiling uncontrollably. It was one of those photos where you could almost hear the laughter encased in the glass.

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful, Gibbs. They both are."

Dr. Ryan placed the photo back in the drawer.

"Have you been thinking about them a lot?" Dr. Ryan resumed the monotonous chore of wiping down Gibbs' brow. He sighed.

"I have been."

"That's okay, you know. They were a big part of your life for a long time."

"I know but it seems so weird. I think about them all the time but why is it now that they haunt my dreams? I stopped having nightmares about their deaths years ago."

"Because right now you're in a position where you need your family. It's natural to want them back at a time like this."

"If you say so."

"You know," Dr. Ryan said carefully. "Another part of your family is waiting downstairs."

Gibbs smiled again.  
"I know. They're concerned – Abby especially."

"They'll make sure you and Tony are okay."

A look of concern filled Gibbs' eyes.

"Tony?"

Dr. Ryan pulled back her hand.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what, Doc?"

"That Tony has the chicken pox, too?"

"No." Gibbs' voice was full of worry. He knew what it meant for Tony to get sick.

"I want to see him."

Gibbs tried to get up but Dr. Ryan pushed him back gently.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea tonight, Gibbs. I'm sure he's okay but I think he's sleeping. I could hear him snoring when I came up."

Gibbs laid back down and sighed.

"This is all my fault."

"Don't even start, Gibbs." Dr. Ryan said firmly. "You and Tony were probably exposed at the same time and your case just appeared a day sooner."

"I don't know, Doc."

"I want you to promise me you won't worry about him, Gibbs. He's strong and Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Ducky will take good care of him, just like they are you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Ryan smiled.

"Good. I'm afraid I have to go. I left Parker home by himself."

She leaned down and kissed Gibbs' fevered forehead.

"I'll call tomorrow, okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Go back to sleep."

Dr. Ryan switched off the light and left the room. Gibbs, remembering his promise, closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than Tony.

**I was a little hesitant to bring in Dr. Ryan but the scene between her and Gibbs was too much to pass up. What do you think … wise choice? **

**Review? **

**PS – I try to respond to every review but with my week getting busier, I can't guarantee it'll get done. If I don't respond, know that your reviews mean a lot to me! **


	10. Itch

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hello again, everyone! You truly amaze me, my loyal readers. So many reads and reviews … the story has blossomed into something great because of you! I had several different reviews about Dr. Ryan from the last chapter … don't fear, all those Dr. Ryan–dislikers, she will not be around much more. Just Gibbs and his team =) Enjoy! **

Abby and McGee returned a few hours later. Outside, the rain was pelting against the windows and the wind was howling. Ziva and Ducky met the sopping pair in the front hall as they peeled off dripping coats. Ducky waited patiently until they were sitting in the living room, drinking a warm cup of tea to ease away the chill (Earl Grey, for the record), before asking Abby the results of the blood test.

"Positive. Completely, one-hundred percent, positive."

Ducky sighed.

"I was afraid that would be the case. I will call Dr. Pitt first thing in the morning. In the meantime, I will go check on our patients before heading home."

"Oh, me too!" Abby exclaimed, her outburst causing McGee to burn his tongue on the hot drink. "I want to see them."

Ducky led the way up the stairs and went first into Gibbs' room. Gibbs was still sleeping, partly out of medication, partly out of pure exhaustion, and partly because of another raging fever. Ducky frowned slightly as he felt Gibbs' forehead. It was still quite warm, despite the strength of the drugs at work in his system. Without waking Gibbs up, there was not much Ducky could do besides position a compress on his brow before he and Abby went to Tony's room.

Tony, too, was sleeping but his rest was not deep like Gibbs'. The moment the light from the hallway shone through the door, he was awake. He lifted his head, squinting to see who the intruder was.

"Hello, Anthony." Ducky's calm voice made Tony's head fall back onto the pillow.

"Hi, Duck."

"Hey, Tony."

"Hi, Abby."

"How are you feeling?"

Tony reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll live."

Ducky smiled.

"I know you'll live, Anthony, but that is not what I asked."

"I can't get to sleep. I had finally dozed off when you opened the door."

"Sorry." Abby apologized.

Ducky's eyebrows knit together.

"What seems to be bothering you?"

"My head hurts, my back is sore – this soft mattress is not helping – and I'm starting to itch."

"Hmm." Ducky thought out loud. "I will be right back."

He left and returned a moment later with his medical bag, as well as a handful of different pill bottles.

"May I turn on the lamp?" Ducky asked and Tony nodded. In the pale light, Dr. Mallard inserted the thermometer in Tony's mouth and began studying labels, looking for the best one to soothe the various discomforts.

"Is this thing done yet?" Tony muttered around the device. Ducky looked at his watch and nodded.

"Miss Sciuto, would you be so kind?"

He went back to reading a label as Abby removed the device and studied it.

"Well?" Tony asked, studying her as she held it up to the light.

"103.8."

Tony groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Can someone please just shoot me?" his smothered voice asked.

"I am sorry, Anthony." Ducky said stepping over to the bed. "These ought to help with the discomfort and should allow you to sleep."

Tony removed the pillow and sat, picking up the juice Ziva had brought him. He swallowed the pills and set the glass down again.

"What about the itch?"

"Well, there is bathing in oatmeal." Ducky said and Tony pulled up his nose. "But it is very late and you'll fall asleep soon. Our best bet for now is calamine lotion."

Ducky dug through his bag and unearthed a bottle, which he handed to Tony. Tony cautiously sniffed the open bottle and gagged. It smelt awful but Ducky didn't seem to notice.

"I am going to make an appointment with Dr. Pitt first thing." Ducky turned to Abby. "Take care of him tonight."

"Oh, don't worry. He's in very good hands." Abby turned and smiled sweetly at Tony, batting her eyelashes. Tony began to look uncomfortable. Ducky laughed and left the room.

"Do you need some help putting that on, Tony?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Uh, no thanks, Abbs."

"But Tony, what about your back?" Abby teased in a seductive tone of voice.

"It's not itchy."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes shining. Of course, Tony's back began to burn as soon as the words had left his mouth and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it began to bleed. Finally, he gave in and reached behind his shoulder and scratched as hard as he could. When he lowered his arm, Abby was still watching him, one eyebrow arched high above the other.

"Fine." Tony grumbled. He handed her the bottle and took of his shirt.

"Oh my, Tony." Abby began.

"Abby, if you say one more word." Tony threatened and Abby just smiled sweetly and poured some lotion onto her hands.

* * *

After greasing Tony and turning off the light, Abby joined Ziva, Tim, and Ducky downstairs again.

"I thought you were going home." Abby said, leaning against the wall by the archway.

"I was planning to but Jethro is worrying me. I'd like to stay and check on him throughout the night."

"Ducky, you really do not have to. I can get up every hour and make sure he is okay."

"A doctor never abandons a patient."

"It's just as well." McGee said. "There's a series of heavy thunderstorms coming this way. Roads were already beginning to wash out when Abby and I came back from NCIS."

"That settles it then." Ziva said authoritatively. "It is late. Where are we all going to be sleeping?"

"You and Abby can have the pull-out bed." McGee said. "And Ducky can have the arm chair. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Not so fast, Timothy." Ducky said. "I happen to know Jethro has a camp cot in his basement."

"You can have it." McGee said. "Where is it?"

The men set off in search of the cot while Abby and Ziva pulled out the hide-a-bed and made it up with fresh sheets.

"I hope you don't mind that I sleep with lots of blankets." Abby said.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, at home, I sleep in a coffin so it's always nice and cozy. I like to replicate the effect when I'm sleeping in another bed."

Ziva just looked at Abby.

"You truly are one of a kind, Abby."

"Aw, thanks, Ziva."

Ziva smiled at the lab tech.

"I am going to wash up." Ziva picked up her overnight bag and ventured into the bathroom. Ducky and McGee returned bearing the cot and began setting it up on the other side of the living room. Ziva rejoined them and was sitting on the bed, braiding her long hair.

There was a sudden bolt of lightning outside the window and a tremendous clap of thunder right above them before the four found themselves in total darkness.

**Oh, cliffy! What do you think is gonna happen? More to come soon … **


	11. A Long Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY it's been so long since an update … life just go the better of me for a few days. But fear not, I am back and this is a nice l-o-n-g chapter for you to enjoy! Thanks for your patience, reads, reviews, and favourites! **

"Ow!" McGee exclaimed. "That was my hand."

"I'm sorry, Timothy. I cannot see anything."

"Hang on a minute." Ziva felt around her overnight bag, found a flashlight and turned it on. The LCD light gave a ghostly look to the four but at least it was light.

"The storm must've knocked out the power." McGee said. Abby was peering through the blinds, into the dark street.

"I wonder how long it will be out." Ziva questioned.

"Probably awhile, if the storms keep coming." McGee said.

"It's freezing outside." Abby said, turning away from the window. "And it won't be long till it's freezing in here, too."

"We'll make a fire." Ducky said. "Timothy, come help me. I know Jethro has wood stacked by the back door."

McGee and Ducky abandoned the cot, which Abby and Ziva figured out in no time, and returned a few minutes later, their arms laden with wood.

"Here, let me." Ziva knelt down in front of the fire place, handed McGee her flashlight, and in no time, the four were admiring the orange flame and feeling warm from its heat.

"Do you think Tony and Gibbs will be alright?" McGee asked. "They won't have heat upstairs and I doubt the fire will carry all that way."

"You needn't worry, Timothy." Ducky said. "They are both warm enough on their own. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to wash up and then hit the hay."

Ducky left, leaving Ziva with a questioning look on her face.

"Hit the hay?"

"It means go to bed."

Ziva nodded.

"It is a good idea. It has been a long day and we should all do the same."

Abby and Timothy muttered agreement and soon all of them were comfortably tucked in, the fire flickering shadows onto the walls. Tim shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable.

"McGee, why don't you sleep on the couch in the dining room?"

"There's too much stuff piled on it. I didn't want to move everyone's things."

"We can move them." Ziva started to get up but Tim stopped her.

"I'll be fine. This chair is pretty comfortable. Plus the fire won't be as warm over there."

"If you are sure." Ziva laid back down. "Good night, everybody."

Good night's echoed around the room and Ziva was left staring at the ceiling, the fire illuminating it softly.

It had been an interesting day. Tony falling sick was something she had suspected, though not voiced. Ziva had to smile – Tony and Gibbs were completely different and yet completely the same. They were opposites in terms of their care. Tony was a whiner; Gibbs the strong silent type. However, both despised the fact they were sick and would and (in Gibbs' case) had tried to ignore what they needed to get better. Ziva knew that the next couple of days would be trying for all involved, the weather outstanding. However, all these thoughts didn't preclude Ziva from falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Abby woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. Their fire had died down to embers and the air was cool. She shuddered and huddled even closer to Ziva, pulling the blankets tightly around her. Unfortunately, Abby didn't fall asleep again. She wasn't used to being cold at night and it made it very hard to relax. Finally, she got out of bed and draped herself with a blanket sitting on the floor. Abby peaked outside – it was pouring and the wind was as strong as ever. Moving away from the window, Abby thought of Gibbs and Tony. If she was freezing in the living room, then they must be blocks of ice by now. Taking the flashlight from the mantle, Abby walked as quietly as she could up the stairs. She opened the linen closet, holding her breath when the hinge squeaked, and found several blankets.

In Gibbs' room, Abby draped a blanket over the man and listened. His breathing was deep and even; he was sleeping naturally, not affected by a fever. Satisfied, Abby crossed the hall and opened Tony's door. Like she did with Gibbs, she draped the blanket over Tony's form. As she did so, her hand passed by his face and she gasped at the heat radiating off his brow. Instantly, she laid a hand on his forehead and upon feeling how warm it was, she ripped the blanket she had just put on him off and ran for the bathroom, returning with a cold compress. Tony jerked when she laid it on his brow.

"Who's there?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Shh." Abby soothed. "Relax, Tony. It's just me, Abby."

"What's happening?"

"It's alright, don't worry. You're just sweating out a fever. It's nothing to be overly concerned about."

Despite her comforting words, Abby bit her lip. She _was_ worried … Tony's temperature was dangerously high and with the power out and roads dangerous, there weren't many options should things go sour.

Tony opened his eyes a crack and tried to force himself into a sitting position. Abby gently pushed him back down but Tony resisted.

"No, Tony. You shouldn't get up."

"Have to." Tony said, still trying to push past Abby.

"Just lie down." Abby said comfortingly. "You'll fall asleep again in a few minutes."

"Abby, I'm going to be sick."

"What?" Abby exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "Can you make it to the bathroom?"

Tony shook his head, not daring to open his mouth. Abby scanned the room and saw a trash bin in the corner. She thrust it under Tony's chin just in time and turned away to let him have as much privacy as one could have while vomiting in a bedroom. Tony threw up until there was nothing left and dry heaves were wracking his body. Finally, he gained control and fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

"I am so sorry, Tony." Abby said, setting the trash bin down. "You tried to get up but I wouldn't let you."

"It's alright, Abbs." Tony murmured.

"Do you feel better now?"

"No."

"Do you want to go the bathroom?"

Tony nodded and Abby helped him sit up and then supported him as he made his way down the hall, where Abby refused to let him lock the bathroom door. Abby paced outside the bathroom for about fifteen minutes – twelve or so of those she could hear Tony bringing up whatever he still had in his system. Finally, she decided enough was enough and stood by the door.

"Tony, I'm coming in, okay? Tony?"

When Tony didn't answer, Abby turned the knob. Tony was leaning against the bathtub, panting. Sweat was pouring off his face and glistening on his arms. Abby knelt next to him and wiped his face with a wet towel.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Abby asked. Tony merely lunged for the toilet again.

"That's it." Abby said. "I'm going to get Ducky."

Tony was too pre-occupied to say anything and Abby left the flashlight in the bathroom and made her way down the dark stairs.

"Ducky!" she whispered over the sleeping doctor, who awoke instantly.

"What is it?"

"Tony's sick."

Without waking the others, Ducky got up and followed Abby to the bathroom.

"Oh my, Anthony." Ducky exclaimed, seeing Tony curled up by the toilet. He turned to Abby.

"I will need my bag and some water."

Abby returned downstairs, this time taking the flashlight, and found Ducky's bag. When she returned from getting a glass in the kitchen, Ziva was sitting up.

"What is going on, Abby?"

"Tony's really sick, Ziva. Ducky's up there now. He's waiting for me."

Abby didn't wait for a response but made her way up the stairs. She thrust the bag at Ducky and filled the glass with cool water from the tap.

"Here." she handed the cup to Tony who took a delicate sip, the clear liquid burning his throat.

"Try to last as long as you can." Ducky said, sliding the thermometer into Tony's mouth for the third time that day. Tony began to fidget but managed to last long enough for the thermometer to get an accurate reading.

"Well, a bit of good news," Ducky said to Abby (Tony was currently throwing up the water he had just drank). "His temperature is down. The fever must've broken but I am still going to try and give him more medication."

"It won't do any good." Tony spoke up, joining their conversation. "Nothing will stay down."

"That's a good point." Ducky said. "Unfortunately, all I have here are oral pills."

"There's nothing unfortunate about that, Duck."

Ducky and Abby smiled, but their smiled faded as they watched their friend be sick yet again.

"I don't remember vomiting when I had the chicken pox, Ducky." Abby's phrase sounded more like a question.

"Most children do not." Ducky answered her. "It is only in very severe cases and Anthony here is a perfect example. It is his second time contracting the disease and he has a weakened immune system. I doubt that Anthony's nausea will end any time soon so why don't you get some pillows and blankets and make him more comfortable?"

Abby nodded and returned with three pillows and three blankets. She handed Tony one blanket and two pillows.

"What are those for?" Tony asked her, putting one pillow between his back and the edge of the tub.

"Me, silly. You don't think I'm leaving you here alone, do you?"

Abby turned to Ducky.

"You can go back to bed if you want. I'll stay with him until he falls asleep again."

"Are you sure, Abby?"

Abby nodded.

"Positive."

Dr. Mallard yawned.

"Then I will be downstairs. Do not hesitate to call me if anything seems off. I will leave my bag up here, should you require the thermometer or any other items."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, won't we, Tony?"

"Uh-huh."

Abby settled herself on the floor after Ducky left. She and Tony didn't talk much – any time Tony wasn't throwing up, his eyes were closed. Abby began drifting off between bouts as well. At one point she must've fallen asleep because she woke up to Gibbs' voice.

"What is going on in here?"

**So what'd you think? **

**Just something to point out here … it was brought to my attention in a review that what's happening here isn't entirely medically sound. The fevers they are running are dangerously high and would require a trip to the ER almost without question (as would all of Tony's vomiting). However, there is a reason this is called fanfiction, which I know is no excuse but it's all I can really say. I'm not planning to make the story so serious that someone lands in the hospital. **

**Anyways. That aside … don't you feel bad for poor Tony? I know I certainly do (which is rare – I have to be really horrible to a character before I feel bad for them). Review? **


	12. Unreasonable

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Hey everyone! As always, thanks for all the reads and reviews … they make my day! I have yet another chapter of torturing poor Gibbs and Tony for your reading enjoyment. I need to figure out soon how this'll end, but fear not, it won't be for at least a few more chapters! R&R! **

"What is going on here?" Gibbs repeated. His ice blue eyes took in Abby curled up on the floor, bundled in blankets, and Tony with his blanket around his waist, leaning against the bathtub.

"Gibbs, are you sure you should be up yet?" Abby scrambled off the floor.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, feeling Gibbs' cheek with the back of her hand. He pushed her hand away and stepped towards DiNozzo.

"Boss," Tony started but turned away suddenly to retch. Concern and a hint of compassion filled Gibbs' eyes and he knelt behind Tony and put a hand on his back. He could feel the muscles contracting as Tony dry heaved. When Tony straightened up, Gibbs stood and ran a facecloth under cool water, which he wrung it out and handed to Tony.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony accepted it and wiped his face, holding it for a prolonged moment on his forehead. The moisture felt amazing on his sticky skin.

Abby watched all of this is the doorway, speechless.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to face Abby, his pale face amplified by the LCD light.

"You can take care of people."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just something I haven't seen before. Normally you're all," Abby lowered her voice and flexed her muscles. "Big, strong Gibbs but this is - "

"Abbs." Gibbs put up his hand and the girl stopped talking. "I get it."

Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"How long has this been going on?"

"The chicken pox or the close, intimate relationship with your toilet?"

"The latter."

"I don't know. Abbs, how long have we been here?"

Abby checked her wristwatch.

"About an hour."

Tony groaned and let his head fall back.

"Only an hour? I've thrown up at least three days worth of food."

Gibbs turned to Abby.

"Isn't there something you can give him?"

"Like what? Nothing stays down. He's throwing up every five minutes."

"Then I'll take him to a hospital."

Gibbs started to leave the bathroom with every intention of finding his keys but Abby stood in front of the doorway.

"Abby, move."

"No, Gibbs. I'm not letting you leave."

"And why not?" Gibbs' strong voice was tired, although it did not lack its normal exasperation.

"For three reasons." Abby said. "One, it's too dangerous to drive. The roads are washed out and we have no power. Two, Ducky is here and knows that Tony is being violently ill. He said himself that there was nothing we could do for now except wait it out."

"And what's number three, Abby, because all of those don't seem like enough for me to change my mind."

"The third one is that you are sick, Gibbs. You shouldn't be so concerned about Tony without being concerned about yourself, first."

"She's right, Boss." Tony spoke up from the floor.

"How many times do I have to say this? I. Am. Fine."

"No. You. Are. Not."

"Abby, stop being unreasonable."

"I'm not the one being unreasonable!" Abby raised her voice. "You shouldn't even be out of bed, Gibbs. You spent most of your day with a raging fever. Do you even remember what happened this afternoon? This evening?"

Gibbs wouldn't let himself answer the question. He was sure that if he mentioned talking with Shannon that Abby would shackle his wrists and ankles to the bed frame.

"What is going on?" Ducky's voice exclaimed from the hallway. McGee and Ziva stood behind him, another flashlight in McGee's hand.

"Duck, please tell Abby that I'm fine and I should be taking Tony to a hospital."

Gibbs motioned to Tony, who was, once again, leaning over the toilet.

"Jethro, I am keeping a close eye on Tony. You needn't worry about him."

"But Duck-"

"No buts, Jethro." Ducky turned to Ziva. "Come, Ziva, let us escort Jethro back to his bedroom."

McGee handed Ziva the flashlight and she led the way down the dark hallway, followed by a defeated Gibbs and determined Ducky. Ziva shone the light on Gibbs' bed.

"You should be asleep." Ducky said as Jethro sat on the edge of his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable." Gibbs absentmindedly scratched his chest.

"Ah, I see the itchiness is starting." Ducky said. "Do you ache at all?"

"Only because I've been lying in bed all day."

"Is your fever gone?"

"How should I know, Duck?"

Ducky rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark. Sick or not, he still acted like Gibbs. Ducky merely handed him the thermometer.

"I'll be right back."

Ducky left Ziva counting down the time as he ventured back to the bathroom. After a brief conversation with Abby he announced he was going to find some anti-nausea medicine for Tony, in hopes to get him back to bed.

* * *

"Time." Ziva's announcement made Gibbs pull the thermometer from his mouth and hold it in the beam of the flashlight.

"What does it say?"

"101.3."

Gibbs put the thermometer on the bedside table and swung his legs onto the bed. Instinctually, Ziva moved closer and pulled the duvet up, in essence tucking him in. Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her.

"I am sorry."  
Ziva stepped away, eyes on the floor, and Gibbs thought he could see a hint of red on her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ziva. I appreciate the gesture."

Ziva let her eyes flicker up.

"I know, but it is hard to see you like this, Gibbs. I respect you a great deal."

Gibbs chuckled.

"No matter how hard I try, I'm only human."

"I know." Ziva repeated. At that moment, Ducky came in with two bottles of pills. He opened one and handed Jethro two pink tablets.

"What are they?" Gibbs asked, eyeing them.

"Benadryl. It will help with the itching but it will also help you to sleep comfortably. Come on now, down they go."

Gibbs swallowed the pills dry and stretched out.

"Good-night, Jethro."

"'Night, Ducky."

Ducky motioned for Ziva to follow him out of the room. In the hallway, they parted ways, Ziva giving Ducky the flashlight before heading back downstairs. Ducky went back to the bathroom, where Tony was still on the floor and Abby and McGee were standing in the doorway.

"Alright, Anthony." Ducky said, squeezing between the agent and lab tech. "I have some anti-nausea medication. Let us hope it stays down long enough to take effect."

Ducky handed him three large pills, which Tony eyed suspiciously before popping them into his mouth. Leaning his head back, he swallowed them and waited for them to re-appear. However, Tony's body was physically exhausted and his stomach had nothing left to regurgitate. After ten minutes of anticipation, Ducky decided it was time Tony went back to bed.

"Abby, would you please find a waste basket for Anthony's bedroom? Timothy and I will help him back to his bed."

Abby nodded and retreated downstairs, scouring Gibbs' kitchen for garbage bags.

"Easy does it."

Ducky and McGee pulled Tony to his feet slowly. Tony's vision blurred in the small LCD light as he stood and he thought for a moment his stomach was going to revolt.

"Are you alright?" McGee asked and Tony nodded. He walked slowly back to the spare bedroom and sat on the bed gingerly.

"Can I have a few more pillows?" he asked. "I don't want to lie flat."

"Certainly." Ducky said. McGee left and returned with the pillows from the bathroom and propped them so that Tony was in a reclined position. Abby returned with garbage bags and a bottle of Gatorade while Ducky was taking Tony's temperature again.

Abby set the garbage can carefully next to the bed while Ducky prodded Tony, who was already fading into sleep, to sip some of the fluorescent liquid.

"I'll stay with him." Abby volunteered as soon as Ducky had let Tony's eyes slide closed. Ducky smiled.

"You have done more than enough, my dear. I daresay it is my turn to sit up for awhile."

"You've been up more than once tonight, Ducky. Please let me."

Ducky agreed and after giving McGee some specific instructions, he led Abby downstairs. Ziva had rebuilt the fire and the living room was nice and warm.  
"With a little luck," Ducky said, sliding into his make-shift bed. "We will all sleep till morning."

**What did you think? As always, reviews are much appreciated! **


	13. Under Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone … sorry it's been so long for an update. It has been a long week, to say the least. I'm struggling a bit to figure out how I want to end this but in the meantime, some more tortured characters for you. Enjoy! **

Abby woke to the smell of toast. She sat up slowly, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and realized that she was the only one in the living room. The fire was reduced to red-hot embers and she could see a light on in the kitchen. Abby realized the storm must be over as she climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Ducky was standing at the stove, clad in plaid apron, stirring a big pot and Tim was preparing two trays with plates of dry toast, orange juice, and bowls waiting for Ducky's concoction.

"Good morning, Abby." Ducky said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Abby said, peering in the pot. "Ducky, what is that?"

"Porridge. Full of protein and fibre, yet very light on the stomach."

"How are Gibbs and Tony?"

"They are awake." Ziva came into the kitchen behind Abby. "And waiting for breakfast, though rather unenthusiastic at the prospect of food; Tony especially."

"I can't say I blame him," McGee said as two more slices of toast popped up from the toaster. "I wouldn't want to eat anything if I spent my night like he did."

"He has to eat sooner or later," Ducky said, picking the pot up with oven mitts. He carried it over to McGee, set it on a trivet, and began spooning it into the bowls.

"I will telephone Dr. Pitt as soon as possible. I image the roads are still washed out but I will see what I can do."

"Can I take up breakfast?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Tim said, handing her one tray and picking up the other. They went upstairs and stopped at the landing way.

"Which one do you want?" McGee whispered and Abby smiled.

"Gibbs."

Tim nodded and they split at Gibbs' doorway.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Abby exclaimed, entering the room.

"Hiya, Abbs."

"May I present," Abby made a big flourish as she set down the tray. "Your breakfast."

Gibbs studied the food in front of him and Abby's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

Gibbs looked up into Abby's puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing, Abbs. It looks great but I'm just not that hungry."

"You need to eat something, Gibbs. Otherwise your body will never get the strength it needs to fight the infection. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I end up hugging a ceramic bowl like DiNozzo."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"You must be at least a little hungry. Just start with some toast."

Gibbs sighed and picked up the piece of bread. He took a bite.

"And now a bite of porridge." Abby coaxed. Gibbs picked up the spoon and took a small bite. He continued the pattern – toast, porridge, toast, porridge, toast, orange juice, repeat. Soon Gibbs had finished almost everything on his tray.

"Yah, Gibbs!" Abby said in her chipper voice. "Now don't you feel better?"

Gibbs had to admit that he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. In fact, the warm meal had made him want to get up and do something but he felt so grimy from being in bed that the only thing he wanted to do was shower. Plus, Gibbs realized, he was starting to itch.

"Is there anything I can do for the itching, Abbs?" he asked as Abby removed the breakfast tray. He was trying in vain not to scratch, remembering what had happened last time he had done so in her presence.

"Bathing in oatmeal is supposed to help."

"Besides that." Gibbs was firm. There was no way he was going to bathe in cereal.

"Some calamine lotion would do the trick."

Gibbs nodded and threw back his covers.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, if that's alright with you." Gibbs saw the look on her face and held up his hand before she could say anything.

"I'm quite capable of doing this on my own, Abby."

Abby didn't say anything as she watched Gibbs gather his robe and shuffle off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Abby went into the spare bedroom.

"McGee, go stand outside the bathroom door."

"Why?"

"Gibbs is taking a shower. Just make sure that he doesn't fall or anything … but don't let him catch you."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting a little, Abbs?" McGee asked. Abby just narrowed her eyes at him.

"If he falls and breaks a hip, it'll be on your conscious."

McGee sighed and stood up from the desk chair.

"Fine."

Abby smiled.

"Very good, McGee."

After he left, Abby looked at Tony. He looked a little worse for wear, compared to Gibbs. His face was still very pale and he wasn't sitting up as straight. Besides that, his breakfast was virtually untouched.

"How're you feeling, Tony?"

Abby asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sick, Abbs. How do you think I'm feeling?"

DiNozzo's voice, though weak, held a harsh tone.

"Touchy."

Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you … I'm just frustrated. I can't stand being stuck in bed, especially when I feel so horrible that I know there's nothing else I could be doing."

"You should try and eat something."

"I'll just puke it up again."

"Maybe not." Abby tried to sound encouraging but failed by a long shot. An idea came to her. She reached over and removed the tray, setting it on the floor. She picked up the spoon and bowl of porridge. Scooting a little closer to Tony, she got some food on the spoon and began making buzzing noises.

"Here comes the airplane."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched the spoon 'fly' overhead.

"We're coming in for a landing." Abby said, coming closer to Tony's mouth.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Tony asked sceptically.

"Oh no, where's the runway?" Abby exclaimed in response. Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, figuring the only way to prove to Abby he wasn't hungry was to eat it and then throw it up on her shoes. It meant a little pain for him but then she would at least stop pestering him to eat.

"And a perfect landing!" Abby said, depositing the food in Tony's mouth. Tony forced himself to swallow it and watched Abby get another spoonful.

"Chug-a-chug-a, chug-a-chug-a, choo-choo!" Abby now simulated a train looking for its tunnel. Again, Tony allowed the spoon to pass his lips. This happened several times, the spoon acting, among other things, as a bee looking for a flower, a baseball looking for a home run, a frog looking for a lily pad, and a boat looking for a dock. Finally, Tony put up his hand.

"That's enough, Abby. You've had your fun and I've had something to eat."

Abby put the spoon on the ground, satisfied by the amount Tony had eaten. However, she picked up the glass of orange juice.

"It's important to stay hydrated."

Tony knew she was right and accepted the glass. He downed it in a few gulps and handed her the cup back. Tony could feel that his plan was almost complete, his stomach churning with his breakfast.

McGee came back into the room, sitting at the desk a split second before the bathroom door clicked open. Tony felt his stomach rise in his throat and leaned over the side of his bed, vomiting into the trash can – he decided it was too cruel to use Abby's stocking feet as a target.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, bending over. From the doorway, Gibbs' voice rang out.

"That had better not have been on my carpet, DiNozzo."

Tony, still leaning over the trash can, responded,

"No worries, Boss. Got it all under control."

**Sorry if that's a little fluffy tonight … I needed to write _something_ and that's what came out. I have a plan for the next chapter, however, and it will be a little different. Review? **


	14. Tropical Storm Leroy

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**I think my sub-conscious is making up for a week without any updates. Two chapters in almost 24 hours … that's almost a record, even for my "good weeks". I felt very compelled to write this because I had one of those afternoons where I was bored out of my tree, just like Gibbs and Tony, as you will soon see. So without further adieu, please enjoy! **

By mid-afternoon, everyone was beginning to get on edge. The weather was not improving much; Tim had heard on the radio that Tropical Storm Leroy was moving its way up the coast, producing high winds and heavy rainfalls. Residents were advised to stay put and be prepared for several inches of rain and long stretches of power outages. The four still-healthy adults held a conference in the kitchen after serving lunch, hoping that the privacy they were giving their patients would encourage them to eat more than they had that morning.

"Do you think we will be alright here?" Ziva asked in a hushed tone.

"We can't leave Gibbs and Tony!" Abby exclaimed, not bothering to lower her voice.

"I agree with Abby." Ducky said. "They are in no shape to be on their own, Tony especially. I spoke with Dr. Pitt this morning but he was unable to see Anthony today. Given the weather reports, I doubt that we will get an appointment any time in the next few days."

"We're running out of food." McGee said. "And I only had one change of clothes with me."

"If we are staying here much longer," Ducky replied. "I will need to get some medicine more suited to their needs. I have plenty in autopsy."

"How are you, Abby? Do you need anything?"

Abby shook her head.

"I think," Ziva said slowly, a plan forming in her head milliseconds before she spoke the words. "That we should make a trip to NCIS. McGee and I can get the clothes we have there and Ducky can get whatever he needs from autopsy. On our way back, we will stop and pick up groceries."

"Good thinking, Ziva." Ducky said. "But we should leave as soon as possible. Stores will quickly be running out of supplies."

"Are you okay staying here, Abby?"

Abby nodded as coats were being pulled on. Just before they left, she pulled Tim aside and whispered something in his ear. McGee looked puzzled but agreed to her request.

Abby watched from the front window as the two agents and medical examiner got into the car and backed slowly down the driveway, a wake following their tires.

Once they were gone from view, Abby turned around, wondering what to do. She remembered Tony and Gibbs, who were most likely done their lunches. She bounced up the stairs and decided to see Tony first.

"Hey," she said, entering the room. She stayed a safe distance from the bed, just in case Tony's lunch was not well-received.

"Hi."

"How was lunch?"

Lunch had been pretty basic for Tony. Some chicken broth, a few crackers, and some ginger ale.

"It was alright. Stayed down so far."

"Good!" Abby took a step closer and laid a hand on his forehead.

"You've still got a fever." Abby retracted her hand. "Why don't you take a nap? You'll feel better."

"I seriously doubt that." Tony said, trying to get comfortable. "But I am tired so I will try to run off to dream land. At least there I'm not sick."

Abby smiled.

"The others have gone out for supplies but I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Tony opened his eyes.

"Supplies?"

"Yeah. Tropical Storm Leroy is coming up the coast. The radio said that by the time it reaches us, it'll be nothing more than strong winds and heavy rains but it's best to stay put if possible."

"Tropical Storm Leroy, huh?" Tony smiled before closing his eyes. Abby smiled back, picked up the tray (leaving the ginger ale), and turned off the light and closed the door. She ventured into Gibbs' room. His lunch had a little more substance than Tony's had – he was allowed grilled cheese with his soup. Gibbs was snoring softly when Abby entered so she quietly collected the dishes and went downstairs. She washed them and cleaned up from lunch before sitting at the table, wondering what to do next and then it hit her. They were going to be staying for several more days and they were going to need a little more organization if they didn't want to annoy each other to death.

Abby set about making Gibbs' place homier for the four of them, starting with the sleeping arrangements. She and Ziva had been perfectly content the night before, as had Ducky, but McGee would need a bed, she decided. Abby cleared off the sofa in the dining room and made the hide-a-bed into a comfortable looking resting place. She sorted the various bags sitting on the counters and table – her and Ziva's stuff in a corner by the bookshelf, Ducky's by his cot (which she pushed into a corner after moving an armchair), and McGee's by his bed. With a satisfied nod, Abby moved into the kitchen, sorting out the various medicines they had found and arranging them all on the counter. She gathered what candles, matches, and flashlights she could find and went on a hunt for spare blankets and pillows. Abby was surveying her work, wondering what was missing and then she realized that all their firewood was getting wet outside. She found an old sheet and laid it out in the corner nearest the fireplace before she began making trips from the backdoor, carrying arm loads of logs.

While she was pre-occupied with that, she failed to notice Tony sneaking down the stairs. He made it down the first flight and flattened himself against a wall when Abby came in through the backdoor. He heard her dump her load and leave again. Taking his chance, Tony bolted for the basement stairs, closing the door behind him. Tony looked down the staircase and was surprised to see Gibbs sitting at his workbench.

"When did you come down here?" Tony said in a hushed voice, descending the stairs. Gibbs turned around.

"About five minutes after Abby came and took my lunch dishes."

"She didn't hear you?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"Nope. So what brings you down here, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed and sat on the stool opposite the older agent.

"I'm bored out of my tree. I had to get out of that room."

"I know the feeling."

"Did Abby try and feed you, Boss?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Tony said quickly. A mental image of Abby spoon-feeding him was the last thing Tony wanted Gibbs to have.

"How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked, letting his eyes return to the paper he was reading.

"I've been better." Tony said. "Still can't keep anything down."

Without lifting his eyes, Gibbs reached to the floor, picked up a bucket, and set it on the table in front of Tony.

"Very funny, Boss."

"I'm not joking."

"So how about you? How're you doing?"

"I'll be fine once this itch goes away."

"Calamine lotion helps."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and met Tony's eye.

"Do you want a paper? There's a whole stack under the stairs."

Tony got up and retrieved one.

"Boss, this is the _Stars and Stripes_ from 1993."

"I know."

Tony sat again.

"Why do you keep all these?"

"Because I like to read them. Is there a problem with that, DiNozzo?"

"No, no problem at all, Boss."

Tony opened up the paper and he and Gibbs sat in the cool basement. The only sounds that could be heard were the turning of pages and Tropical Storm Leroy thrashing rain against the window.

**If anyone is curious, I think Tropical Storm Leroy might have actually hit as a hurricane in Clearwater, FL sometime in the early 2000's but I'm having a hard time finding official record of it so I'm a bit skeptical. Also, _Stars and Strips_ was, and still is, the paper of the U.S. Military. Just some historical insight =) **

**Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot … I'm wondering if I should bring Palmer into this … thoughts? Please review! **


	15. Improvise

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews … this is very quickly becoming my second most popular story (we've still got a ways to go to catch up with _Superman_ though!). I hope you enjoy this chapter … still don't know how or when this will end … for now, as long as people want more, I'll keep writing it! **

Tony and Gibbs sat in the basement for another forty minutes before they heard a car door slam, followed by the front door opening and a mix of voices.

"Boss?"

Gibbs didn't raise his eyes.

"What?"

"How did you plan on getting out of here? If Abby catches us, she'll chain us to our beds."

"Only until you vomit on her again."

"Hey, I did not vomit on her, which thinking back, I probably should have but - "

"DiNozzo." Gibbs finally looked up from his paper.

"Sorry, Boss … did you have any ideas?"

"We are going to improvise."

"Improvise how?" Tony was becoming a tad worried. Visions of someone trooping upstairs to check on them were drawing closer and closer in his mind. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked shocked at the question and even more shocked when Gibbs leaned across the workbench and laid a palm on his cheek. He whistled and shook his head.

"You're burning up, DiNozzo. Better not do anything stupid under delirium."

Finally, Tony caught on to what Gibbs was hinting it. He smiled.

"That's brilliant, Boss, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

From upstairs, they heard thundering feet, signalling that their absence had been discovered.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

"Alright, here we go."

Gibbs and Tony stood up and walked to the stairs.

"That's the best you can do?" Gibbs asked Tony, who was trying to look dazed but was looking more like a grumpy cat.

"Better?"

Tony let his eyes droop and he slouched even more. Gibbs rolled his eyes; it would have to work. He took Tony by the arm and began "leading" him upstairs. About halfway up the staircase, the door opened and Abby's face appeared at the top.

"I found them!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the concrete enclosure. She started coming down the stairs, ranting.

"You two are in so much trouble. Just wait until we get you back upstairs. I'm going to sit, sleep, eat, _breathe_ at the top of the stairs. If you so much as shift wrong in your beds I will know."

"Abbs, calm down. Help me with Tony."

Abby had reached her patients and for the first time she saw Tony, looking convincingly (and surprisingly) ill.

"Tony!" she exclaimed. She squeezed between him and the wall and took his other arm. They emerged through the doorframe.

"What happened?" Tim asked as Ducky rushed to their side.

"Anthony, can you hear me?" Ducky asked. Tony just mumbled something and Ducky turned to Abby.

"Let's get him upstairs."

Ducky took Gibbs' place and led the agent upstairs.

"What happened, Gibbs? Why were you in the basement?" Ziva asked.

"I went to make sure there wasn't a leak and I found Tony down there. I think he's delirious, he had a high fever."

The front door opened and closed. Gibbs turned to see Jimmy Palmer standing there, soaked to the bone. Palmer looked up from his umbrella and saw Gibbs staring at him.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer said with a smile. "It's nice to see you … I mean, it's not nice that you're sick but it's nice to see you again in general."

"What are you doing here, Palmer?"

"I was at NCIS … I was going wait out Tropical Storm Leroy there. Breena didn't want me driving home. Dr. Mallard found me there and offered to let me come home with them, saying that you and Agent DiNozzo were very ill … speaking of that, shouldn't you be in bed, Sir?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Jimmy's eyes went searching. Finding a wood carving on the wall, Palmer commented,

"That's nice."

"Thanks."

Gibbs disappeared up the stairs and McGee and Ziva just looked at Palmer, who shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

Upstairs, Abby and Ducky had gotten Tony back to his room and laid him down. Abby was pulling the covers from under Tony's legs while Ducky took his temperature.

"That's odd." Ducky commented as he studied the thermometer.

"What?"

"His temperature is only 101.5 degrees. Hardly enough to prompt such behavioural actions."

Ducky looked at Tony, whose eyes were closed.

"Anthony, can you hear me?"

Tony mumbled something in response.

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

Tony decided it was a safe move and let his eyes open lazily. Ducky was leaning over him and Abby was looking very worried in the background.

"Do you remember what just happened?"

Tony blinked, trying to make it seem like he had just come out of a trance.

"I had a really strange dream. I think I was in Gibbs' basement but it was 1993."

Rule #7 was echoing in his mind as Gibbs' voice … _always be specific when you lie_.

"How do you feel now?"

"Tired." Tony let his eyes slide closed. Ducky turned to Abby, who was biting her nails.

"Don't look so concerned; he's fine. Strange occurrence, such a rise and fall in body temperature over such a short period of time but no damage was done. Come, we should let him sleep."

Ducky led Abby out of the room and after checking on Gibbs, they joined the rest of the team downstairs. Ziva and McGee complimented Abby on her work before McGee pulled something from a bag.

"Here, Abby." McGee handed Abby the item she had requested from NCIS.

"What is that?" Ziva asked, watching Abby hug the stuffed hippo.

"That's Bert!" Palmer exclaimed.

"Bert?"

Abby nodded.

"It's to make Tony feel better. He and Bert go way back."

After getting permission from Ducky to go back upstairs, Abby peeked around Tony's door.

"Tony?" she asked quietly. Tony, who wasn't at all tired, jerked his head around to see the origin of the voice.

"Hey, Abby."

"Can I come in?" Abby asked, almost in a reverend tone.

"Sure." Tony pushed himself up into a semi-sitting position as the Goth lab tech came and stood by the bed. For the first time that he could recall from the past three days, Abby looked uncomfortable in her surroundings.

"You can sit if you want."

Tony shifted his legs to make room for Abby, who sat.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I should be asking you that." Abby said, still clutching Bert.

"I'm fine, Abbs."

"No, you're not, Tony. You're really sick. You don't even remember how you got into Gibbs' basement."

"So? It's all part of being sick. One thing I've learned from being sick so much after having plague is that I'm always going to be okay, no matter what happens."

Abby shrugged, seemingly unconvinced.

"I brought you something."

She held out Bert and Tony smiled.

"Hey, Bert, old buddy." He accepted the toy, which let out a foul sounding noise. "Still farting away, I see."

Abby smiled and Tony looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks, Abby."

"Just don't throw up on him."

Tony held up his fingers in the scout salute.

"Scout's honour."

Abby stood and straightened the blankets around Tony, who now had Bert tucked under his arm.

"You should get some sleep. We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks, Abbs."

Abby left and Tony looked down at Bert.

"Hear any good jokes lately?"

He squeezed Bert and laughed at the noise.

"Good one, Bert."

**Review? **

**Just as a heads up, I didn't respond to any reviews from the last chapter because I'm running a little short on time and very short on sleep. But rest assured that your reviews meant the world to me! **


	16. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Another week done. Same old mantra … time got the better of me, sorry for the delays, and thanks a million to my faithful readers. To celebrate Friday, I present a new chapter entitled "Dreams". I really enjoyed writing this just because I got to write a few 'mini-stories' within a bigger one. I hope you enjoy! **

What had started to look promising quickly turned to a bleak forecast for Tony. His day had been good, considering he had spent the previous night vomiting. After Abby left him with Bert, Tony drifted off to sleep, tired out by his escapade down to the basement.

Tony had a very strange dream. In it, everyone was married – Jimmy to Breena, Tim and Abby, and he and Ziva were expecting their first child. Even Gibbs had been married and divorced a fifth time. Tony seemed to drift through time.

They were at a graveside, a beautifully carved casket sitting by the hole in the earth. Everyone was in black, NCIS badges on the outside of their jackets. Tony looked around, trying to figure out who the deceased was. The minister was speaking but his voice was far off in the distance and Tony could only catch bits of what he was saying.

"A better place … with his mother … Dr. Mallard was a loving …"

Tony's eyes widened as he took in the casket again. Knowing it contained his beloved friend made it more than just a box.

Suddenly, Tony was in a hospital room. There was an immense pain in his hand and Tony looked down to see Ziva squeezing it as hard as she possible could. Tony looked at her, shocked by the scene, and saw a monitor on her other side. The line on it was constantly climbing and when it began to fall, he felt Ziva's grip loosen and she took a deep breath. The nurse blotted Ziva's forehead with a damp towel.

"You're doing wonderful, Mrs. DiNozzo. Don't you agree, Daddy?"

Shocked at being called 'Daddy', Tony looked down at his wife. She was looking at him, hoping for some praise and encouragement to help her along with this hard task.

"Yeah, you're doing great, Ziva."

Ziva sighed with relief at his answer and Tony felt her body stiffen again.

Tony was no longer in the hospital room. Instead, he was standing outside a door, about to go in.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked from behind him. He turned and saw her holding a baby carrier but he had the strange sensation that more time had passed than just a couple of days.

"Nothing." Tony answered, opening the door. A three little girls and two little boys gathered around his legs the moment he stepped foot in the front hall.

"Daddy!" One of the little girls squealed, squeezing his knees together tightly. The two little boys were toddlers, unable to talk, but they smiled broadly at him, a bit of drool running down their chins. The other girls stayed back but were smiling with excitement. McGee and Abby entered the hall, smiling broadly. Tony's eyes bulged at Abby's swollen belly. Abby laughed and patted her stomach.

"I know, it's not a pretty sight, is it? We can't wait till this little one arrives."

Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We think you look beautiful, don't we, girls?"

The other two little girls smiled broadly and nodded. Tony sighed a sigh of relief; he did not have five older children … only three of them were his. By this time, Ziva had entered the hall and had set the baby carrier on the floor, unbuttoning her coat. Tony began to feel dizzy as people around him crowded the newest addition, moving into the living room. Gibbs was there, smiling proudly at his family. Tony sat in a daze on the sofa away from everyone and Gibbs sat next to him.

"So how does it feel, a father of four?"

Tony shook his head.

"I can't do this Gibbs. I never wanted this … I never wanted this."

* * *

"I never wanted this."

"Tony, wake up!"

Something shook Tony's shoulder.

"I never wanted all these kids." Tony muttered, tossing and turning, trying to run but caught in the sheets.

"Don't make me slap you." Gibbs' voice rang in his ear and Tony woke with a start. He opened his eyes and was never so excited to see the flowered curtains on the window. He looked at Gibbs, who was leaning over him with concern.

"You alright, DiNozzo?"

"I was dreaming, Boss. Everything was different … Ziva and I were married, we had kids – a lot of them – and so did Tim and Abby. Abby was huge, and Ducky was _dead_, you got married again, and – "

Gibbs held up his hand, cutting him off.

"It was just a dream, Tony."

"That's good." Tony said, breathing heavily. He felt horrible; his body was sticky with sweat and his muscles were aching. He didn't dare move for fear of upsetting his stomach.

"Here." Gibbs held up a glass of water and slid his hand behind Tony's head, helping him take a drink.

"Thanks."

Gibbs looked on Tony with concern. Of course he had seen his agent sick before – it was becoming routine after that darn SWAK – but each time it was hard to watch him suffer.

"You should go back to bed, Boss. If Abby catches you, you'll never hear the end of it."

Gibbs nodded.

"You call if you need anything."

Tony swallowed, fighting to keep his lunch down.

"Got it, Boss."

Gibbs left and Tony waited as long as he could before getting up and going to the bathroom. As much as he hated vomiting, he had to admit he felt better after he did so although he didn't feel he could safely leave the bathroom.

Tony lost track of how long he sat there, miserable and sick, but eventually there was a knock on the door.

"Tony, it is Ziva. May I come in?"

Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Yes."

Ziva opened the door and upon seeing him on the floor, knelt down with a cool washcloth and began wiping his face. Tony couldn't help but remember his dream and think of what an amazing mother Ziva would be one day.

"You are burning out."

Tony swallowed.

"Burning up, Ziva."

"No. Well, yes, you are running another fever, but you are getting worn out. I am going to find Ducky. I believe he picked up some medicine for you to help you rest."

"Medicine sounds amazing." Tony muttered as Ziva left the bathroom. As if no time had passed, Ziva and Ducky were back in the bathroom, Ducky filling a syringe with a clear liquid while Tony threw up again.

"Alright, Anthony. This will stop the nausea and will put you into a deep sleep for several hours. When you wake up, you should feel much better."

Tony nodded and didn't mutter a word as Ducky administered the needle.

"Let's get you back to bed. The medicine works almost instantly."

Tony stood up slowly, already feeling groggy, and allowed Ziva to lead him back to his room. He fell onto the bed and Ziva tucked him in, running her fingers through his hair as he began to doze off.

* * *

After checking on Tony, who was already knocked out, Ducky went into Gibbs' room. Gibbs was staring at the ceiling, hands on his chest, much like he had when he was first diagnosed and sent home.

"How are you feeling, Jethro?" Ducky asked his friend. Gibbs sighed.

"Just sick enough that I can't be doing anything, Duck."

Ducky chuckled.

"I am sure a good night's sleep will help tremendously. As will a good, hearty meal."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Then why not just go to sleep? I will make sure there is something here to eat in case you wake up in the middle of the night."

"That's the problem. I _can't _sleep."

"Since when have you not been able to sleep? Marine are trained to sleep wherever they can – even standing up. I remember this old friend of mine in the British Navy who once had to find a way to sleep in a crevice between two walls of rock. He recalls not being able to touch them for fear of avalanche, you see, and he couldn't lie down. He had been injured and he knew if he lay down, he would not get up again. So he stood in the very middle of this little cave and fell asleep. It's quite remarkable, isn't it, to think that our bodies can withstand such an action without falling over?"

Ducky waited for a response from Gibbs and when he didn't get one, he looked down. He smiled when he saw Gibbs fast asleep, his breathing deep and even.

"Sweet dreams, Jethro."

**So, what do you think? **

**A couple of house-keeping things … again, I'm sorry not to respond to each review personally but I'm just too worn out right now. Also, I really need to figure out how to end this soon, just for the heads-up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter =)**


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I imagine some of you have probably noticed that it's been over two weeks since the last update. **

**I haven't forgot about this story but I've been working and in school, and then on vacation and I'm about to head out to a _very_ rustic camp for the month of July. I will be home on the weekends but I can't guarantee and update each weekend. **

**Thank you so much for your patience and commitment to reading the story!**

**Happy reading and writing,**

**StoryLover18 **


	18. Oatmeal

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Hello, everyone! After a long six weeks (which, really, there is no such thing) I am back. It's taken a few days for me to regain some motivation but here is the next chapter for you reading pleasure =) Thank you so much for your dedication and patience … you guys are the bestest. **

Tony and Gibbs both slept through the night, much to Ducky's relief. He was beginning to worry about Tony; his constant throwing up, lack of sleep, and unending fever. The medicine, Ducky hoped, would be enough to be the turning point for the agent.

Their sleeping through the night was also much appreciated by Abby. She had been up the night before with Tony and she knew that if Tony or Gibbs were awake, she wouldn't be sleeping.

The storm outside raged on and on – winds were howling and rain was pouring. Inside, everyone was sleeping – McGee and Jimmy were now sharing the pull-out bed. The power had gone out hours ago and by the time morning rolled around, the house was freezing.

McGee was the first one to wake the next morning, shivering. He didn't remember where he was at first but the sight of Jimmy Palmer next to him reminded him. Tim quietly got out of bed and knelt by the fire, blowing gently on the embers. Soon a flame was eating at a fresh log and he blew into his hands, trying to unthaw them.

"That's not bad, McGee."

Tim turned around, startled. Gibbs stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. McGee stood up.

"Boss, what are you doing up?"

"It's six in the morning, McGee. What do you think?"

"The power's out, Boss. You can't make coffee."

Gibbs' answer was to walk past him and into the kitchen. McGee followed him, noting Gibbs made no attempts at being quiet as he got out a glass.

"How are you feeling, Boss?" McGee stammered.

"Good as new." Gibbs was peering into the dark fridge.

McGee didn't have the heart to tell his superior that while he may feel better, he certainly didn't look better. He still had the marks, of course, which were beginning to scab over and there were bags under his eyes, complimenting a still-pale complexion. Gibbs pulled out a container of milk and sniffed it. Deciding it was drinkable, he poured it into the glass. McGee didn't know what to do; he knew that Gibbs ought to be in bed, even if he felt better, but he avoided confrontation at all costs. He wished desperately that someone would come to his rescue.

He was still watching Gibbs drink his milk when he heard footsteps behind him and he sighed a sigh of relief. He turned around, hoping that Ducky, Abby, or Ziva would order Gibbs back upstairs. McGee was disappointed to see Jimmy standing there.

"Agent Gibbs, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I can see that you're drinking milk but I meant what are you doing out of bed? Dr. Mallard told me about your case and you should be resting."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Palmer.

"I should be out doing my job."

"Everything is closed down, Boss. The storm." McGee tilted his head towards the back door, where he could see the rain through the glass panels. Jimmy stepped forward, studying Gibbs.

"You look tired, Agent Gibbs."

Jimmy, to McGee's horror, raised a hand and laid it on Gibbs' cheek, removing it before Gibbs had time to slap him.

"And you're still warm. You need to be in bed."

"I've been in bed for the last three days, Palmer. I need to get up, move around."

"How do you expect your body to get better if you push yourself over the edge every time you start to feel better?"

"I'm a Marine. We were built to push ourselves."

"In a warzone, maybe, but not when you're ill. Please, Agent Gibbs, just go back to bed."

"What is going on in here?" Ducky asked from behind McGee. His eyes darted from Jethro to Palmer, and back to Jethro. Gibbs was wearing a strange smile and still eyeing Palmer.

"Are you alright, Jethro?"

"I'm fine, Duck. I'm just heading back up to bed."

Gibbs put his cup in the sink and pushed by McGee and Ducky. McGee watched him go up the stairs and then turned to Palmer, awestruck. Jimmy's eyes were huge and he looked about ready to pass out.

"He listened to me."

Ducky smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Palmer. Or should I say Dr. Palmer?"

Jimmy smiled, still in a daze.

"I am going to check on Tony." Ducky announced. Upstairs, Tony was still sleeping, although his sleep was restless. The lines creasing away from Tony's eyes told the doctor he was in quite a bit of pain. Ducky wasn't surprised – his body had been through, to quote Palmer, a war zone and it was going to take its toll physically. After watching Tony toss and turn for a few moments, Ducky decided it was best not to wake him from the first good sleep he'd had in the last couple of days. Instead, he found an extra blanket in the bottom drawer of the dresser and draped it over Tony's body. Pulling the door closed behind him, Ducky went to Gibbs' room. He leaned on the door jam, watching Gibbs read a book on woodworking.

"You can come in." Gibbs' eyes never left the page. Ducky smiled and entered the semi-dark room.

"I'm surprised at you, Jethro."

"Why?" Gibbs put down his magazine, peering at Ducky over his glasses, a smile playing on his lips.

"Since when does Dr. Palmer have the authority to order you back to bed?

"Duck, believe it or not, I gained a bit of respect for Jimmy."

"How so?"

"He didn't let me intimidate him. He, as a doctor, thought it was in my best interest to be in bed and he didn't let me do otherwise. It takes guts."

Ducky smiled.

"Very true. You are a fair man, Jethro."

"It's not fairness, Duck. It's about confidence and respect."

"Either way, I'm impressed. Do you need anything before I go downstairs? Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine, Duck. Go."

Gibbs motioned him out of the room before picking up his book again, a small smile still on his lips.

All was quiet in the house for the next couple of hours. Ziva got up and joined Ducky, Jimmy, and McGee in the cold kitchen where they engaged in a game of cribbage. Abby, exhausted, slept snuggled deep down under the covers. Outside, Tropical Storm Leroy raged.

Ziva had just scored in a perfect hand when Tony shuffled into the kitchen.

"Oh my, Anthony." Ducky said upon seeing the agent. Jimmy and McGee merely stared but it was Ziva who jumped up and led him to sit in her chair.

"Tony, you look horrible."

"I feel horrible."

Every visible part of Tony's body was covered in very painful looking blisters. It was clear that he had been scratching at them in his sleep. Despite his restful night, there were still bags under his glassy eyes and his face was flushed.

As Ducky got up and rounded the table, Ziva laid a hand on Tony's forehead. She was surprised when he didn't push away.

"He still has a fever."

Ducky nodded and lifted one of Tony's arms up so he could take a closer look.

"Do they itch?" Ducky asked. Tony nodded wordlessly.

"Hmm. I would like you to take an oatmeal bath, Anthony."

"Oatmeal?"

"It does sound strange, doesn't it?" Ducky answered. "But trust me. It will take away the itch and soothe the swollen vesicles. After you bathe, we'll lather you up in calamine lotion."

"Um, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy spoke up. "We have no power. Do we know if the water heater is electric or gas powered?"

"It's electric." Gibbs' voice came from the doorway. Everyone was too preoccupied with Tony to protest his presence this time. "I keep meaning to have it replaced with one that ties into the natural gas line."

"Which means a cold bath for me." Tony said with a very tired sounding voice.

"We can heat up water for a bath." Gibbs said. "The stove is gas powered."

"A warm bath as opposed to a hot bath will help lower his fever." Ducky said. "I'll go run some cold water and get the oatmeal ready. Coming, Anthony?"

Tony merely got up and followed the doctor out of the kitchen. Ziva went to the stove, taking a match with her, and lit a burner. Gibbs had found a big pot and filled it with water to boil. Once he did, he caught Palmer watching him.

"It's alright, Palmer. I was just getting a drink." Gibbs chuckled as he filled a glass with water before retreating upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked, standing over the pot.

"Jimmy ordered Gibbs back to bed this morning."

"And he listened?" Ziva's voice held a sense of unbelief. Jimmy, eyes wide again, merely nodded and Ziva smiled.

"Good for you, Jimmy."

"Thanks."

Silence filled the kitchen as Ziva continued to watch the water on the stove.

"A watched pot doesn't boil, Ziva." McGee said a few moments later.

"What was that, McGee?" Ziva's voice bounced off the sides of the pot as she peered in.

"The water … it won't boil any faster if you watch it."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

No one answered her and she went back to watching the water. After what felt like an eternity, Ziva put on oven mitts and carried the boiling pot upstairs, emptying it into the bathtub. She repeated the process three more times before Ducky decided it was the perfect temperature. They retreated downstairs to let Tony soak in cereal in peace.

**Well, was it worth the wait? I made it extra-long to make up for the long wait. Thank you again for your patience and a review is always appreciated! Next one coming soon =) **


	19. Oven Mitts

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hello again, everyone! It's been almost three months since I started this story and I finally figured out how I wanted to end it. It's been a long story and I owe so much of that to your encouragement and patience so THANK YOU. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

After Tony was shrivelled like a prune and covered in calamine lotion, he had to admit he felt a bit better. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ducky did a quick once over and was relieved to find Tony's temperature as low as it had been that first day.

"You're still not out of the woods yet," Ducky warned, pocketing the thermometer again. "But I think that the worst is over."

"But what am I supposed to do now?" Tony asked stretching out backwards over the bed.

Ducky smiled sympathetically.

"You already know the answer to that."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Rest. Drink fluids. Got it, Duck."

Ducky chuckled and left the room.

"How is he?" Ziva was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"He is slightly better. I believe the bath helped tremendously. He's moving into the bored stage."

"Good."

Ziva and Ducky joined the others in the living room. Abby was sprawled out on the un-made bed and Tim and Jimmy were sitting on Ducky's cot, their backs against the wall. Ducky filled the others in and for the first time in four days, they simply sat in silence, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

* * *

After a couple of hours, not much had changed. Ziva and Ducky had unearthed their books, McGee was doing a crossword puzzle, and Abby and Palmer had fallen asleep in uncomfortable looking positions. Ziva checked her watch and saw that it was after one o'clock. She snapped her book closed and stood up, noting that Ducky had fallen asleep with his book still open.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked, looking up from the hand-held game.

"To make lunch. I'm sure Tony and Gibbs are getting hungry."

"I wouldn't count on it." McGee mumbled, going back to his game. Ziva shot him a look before continuing into the kitchen. Scouring through the cupboards, she racked her brain for something she could make on a gas stove and that wasn't soup. Opening the fridge, Ziva found a carton of eggs. Pulling them out, she had an idea. She set about chopping up tomatoes and green onion before mixing them in with the eggs. It didn't take long for McGee to come wandering into the kitchen, entranced by the delicious smelling omelettes.

"Those look good." he commented.

"I hope they taste okay. The last thing we need is for them to develop food poisoning from the eggs. However, I think they are still fine. The power has only been out for a couple of hours and they are cooked."

Ignoring the skeptical glance on Tim's face, Ziva handed him a carton of orange juice.

"Do you mind making up the trays?"

Without a word, McGee found the two well-used trays and got out plates, napkins, silverware, and glasses. Ziva put an omelette on each plate as well as small bowls of applesauce she had found in a jar.

"Are you sure that omelettes and applesauce go together?" McGee asked, watching her spoon the applesauce into smaller bowls.

"Why does it matter? It all goes to the same place, anyways."

McGee didn't feel like arguing her logic – after all, just because they go to the same place doesn't mean you'd mix milk with wine during one sitting. McGee simply picked up the tray and followed Ziva upstairs.

Much to her relief, both Gibbs and Tony looked excited at the prospect of food. Gibbs ate hungrily, complimenting her on her cooking. Ziva was still smiling proudly when she went to see how Tony was doing. McGee was sitting in the desk chair watching Tony eat slowly.

"How is it?" Ziva asked. Tony's mouth was full but he gave her the thumbs up sign.

"You will take his dishes down after?" Ziva asked McGee, who nodded.

Half an hour later, McGee descended the stairs holding the empty tray.

"He finished it all?" Ziva asked upon seeing the sparkling plate. McGee nodded.

"Took a while but he managed it all. And it's staying down."

"What is he doing now?"

"Sleeping."

Ziva nodded approvingly.

* * *

The afternoon was slow but relaxing for all involved. Tropical Storm Leroy was proving a force to be reckoned with and everyone was content with such a slow afternoon. Around three o'clock, Ziva looked up from her book and saw Tony coming down the stairs.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

Ziva smiled.

"That means you're getting better."

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked, flopping down on Ducky's empty cot.

"They are playing a game in the basement."

"In the basement?" Tony repeated, raising an eyebrow. Ziva nodded.

"Do not ask me. How are you feeling?"

Tony rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Okay. Still a little uncomfortable but nothing I can't deal with."

"Do you itch?"

In response, Tony viciously scratched his arm. At that precise moment, Abby came tearing up the stairs.

"Do you know where I can find a lint filter?" she asked Ziva breathlessly.

"A what?"

"A lint filter."

"Washing machine is in the mud-room." Tony answered.

"Thanks." Abby was about to leave but did a double take when she saw Tony.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored. And itchy." Obviously forgetting how Abby reacted to Gibbs' scratching, he picked at a large spot on his arm.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked.

"What?" Tony jumped at her shriek.

"That's it. You leave me no choice." Abby went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a pair of oven mitts and a roll of duct tape.

"No way, Abbs." Tony stood up and backed away from her but she pointed to her and Ziva's bed.

"Sit."

Tony turned to Ziva for help but Ziva just smiled and shook her hand.

"I am staying out of this."

Tony, regretting his actions before they even happened, sat down and held out his hands. In less than a minute, he no longer could use his fingers. His hands were encased in oven mitts that were not going to budge thanks to Abby's duct tape job. Abby nodded in satisfaction at her handiwork.

"Abby? Are you up here?" Jimmy's voice called out from the basement door. He entered the living room.

"There you are. We were wondering what happened to you. You ran out of time."

Jimmy then saw Tony hanging his head in shame and trying unsuccessfully to hide his paws. To his credit, Palmer bit his lip and refrained from laughing.

"I have an idea!" Abby exclaimed, to break the silence. Tony looked at her gratefully. "Why don't we all gather around the fire and read a book! It'll be so cozy."

"I don't know, Abbs," Palmer began.

"Shush." Abby said, pointing a finger at him. "It'll be some good, old-fashioned bonding time. Gibbs and Tony aren't contagious anymore and they're probably as bored as we are."

Palmer, scared to face the wrath of Abby, went downstairs and herded the others upstairs while Abby ran upstairs to fetch Gibbs. While Gibbs wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, he couldn't stand to disappoint Abby – she gave him her puppy dog eyes – and he followed her downstairs.

"Here, you and Tony take the fold out bed." Abby said to Gibbs in a very mother-hen sort of way. Gibbs sat next to a very defeated looking Tony.

"Nice gloves." he muttered, a smile on his face. The others had returned and no one looked especially thrilled to be up there besides Abby and Ducky. They sat themselves around the room – the cot now occupied Tim, Abby, and Palmer. Ziva sat in the armchair and Ducky settled himself into a dining room chair he had placed by the fire.

"Ducky, would you read to us, please?" Abby asked.

"It would be my pleasure. What should I read?"

"It's your choice." Abby said before anyone could say anything. Tony subtly groaned, sure Ducky would pick a boring novel the size of phonebook. Sure enough, Ducky pulled War and Peace from his bag, his bookmark halfway through. Ignoring the bookmark, he flipped to the first page.

"War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. Volume One, Part One, Chapter One." Ducky began reading. Secretly, he knew that no one would last very long with his book choice. He had done this on purpose – everyone was tired and could use some sleep. Sure enough, after ten minutes of reading, Ducky looked up. Tony and Gibbs had slid down on the sofa bed, Ziva was cradling her head in one hand, and the three on the cot were all leaning on each other's shoulders. All of them were fast asleep.

Ducky smiled, flipped to his bookmark and continued reading by the fire.

**And thus ends _Rules of Engagement_. Thank you for all your reads/reviews/follows/favourites … I'm touched by the enthusiasm you all had for the story! Thanks again and happy reading and writing =) **

**~StoryLover18 **

**PS – the challenge given to Abby about the lint filter is actually something that happened to me at camp last month. It was one of the challenges in the game Quelf. Anyone ever played? It's a ton of fun =) **


End file.
